September Song
by MrsLJG5
Summary: Updated Chapters The following is an overview of several short stories, introducing a new character and element into the NCIS fold. Characters are based on the TV series and the story elements are original works. Enjoy and please feel free to provide positive feedback.
1. Midnight Confessions

July 16

The alarm pinged and he was not ready to start the day.

It was an uncharacteristic trait for him to remain motionless in bed for 30 minutes, his eyes closed and trying to remember the dream. The case of his bedroom guest had a solid lead. Three distinguishing characteristics finally helped with solving the identity. The woman had dark, joyful brown eyes, a comforting smile, and braided hair.

Vividly, Jethro Gibbs remembered kisses—very lengthy, passionate and telling ones—and rainfall. His hands gently cupped her rain-stained face. It was the third dream in a six-week period. He wasn't complaining either, awakened sweetly to begin yet another challenging day as Special Agent for the Criminal Investigative Service. It was maddening not to identify the mystery lover.

He glanced at the fortune cookie message on his dresser: _Your dearest dreams will come true; God looks after you especially._ It was very unusual to receive a message with a religious overtone. After a moment's thought, he continued the morning ritual—shower, shave, and dress.

Gibbs did not play music during work hours. Recently, he embraced the wonders of technology, particularly with music. On his mind was deciphering his own passionate dreams of recent during and after work hours. When he heard the following classic song, he missed the elevator ping, an indicator someone arrived on the floor. She was assigned to the building's food services division and brought the food carts throughout the building, feeding the hungry masses weekdays. It was 6:30 am. She normally arrived at 5 am to prepare coffee and pastry trays for people arriving between 6 and 8. Agent Gibbs, sometimes Abby and Dr. Mallard were the only employees so early in the morning. The MTAC floor was part of the early morning route and only a 5 minute visit during the mornings.

Menu orders and slips were left for those interested in the meals each weekday morning. In the afternoons, she spent at least an hour on the floor dispensing lunch orders. It was the most populated of all 11 floors.

He sang softly, typing at a normal speed and focused on the computer screen.

_The sound of your footsteps  
Telling me that you're near_

_Your soft gentle motion, baby, brings out the need in me that no one can hear, except…"_

Suzanne joined in the chorus.

**In my midnight confessions  
When I tell all the world that I love you  
In my midnight confessions  
When I say all the things that I want to  
I love you**

"Good Morning, Agent Gibbs! Would you like some more coffee?" Suzanne was cheerful. She always smiled and spoke gently to everyone she met. He knew very little about Suz, his personal nickname for the young employee. The music played softly in the background.

"Thanks, Suz."

"You're welcome."

Gibbs' focus diverted to the young woman who poured his coffee from the brown carafe. In passing, he never paid attention to her. It was not to say she was plain. Suzanne normally blended into the building's landscape and said little, just polite pleasantries. That day, everything changed as their eyes met for the first time.

All three components of his desirable dreams were there in his sights. Her hair was neatly braided and shoulder length. Her eyes, covered with square-framed spectacles, did not hide her deep brown colors when in the light were clear. Suzanne's uniform was dull—standard blue polyester pants and denim shirt. She was often out of uniform compliance as she wore her own faded denim jeans to work. They fit just close enough to her 6 feet frame—not too tight or baggy. Gibbs could not help but to notice a small gold Cross around her neck, stopping at the breastplate and how she smelled like lavender.

"That's a…nice fragrance, Suz." Suzanne noticed how Gibbs' small wrinkles from his full smile highlighted his blue eyes. She continued smiling but looked down in embarrassment. It was the most he said in the five years she worked in the basement.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Suzanne whispered. There was a moment in awkward silence. When nervous, she twirled her necklace around her fingers.

"I…should get back to the basement." Suzanne pointed towards the elevator and began to walk.

"Oh, okay…"

"It was nice talking with you, Agent Gibbs." The elevator arrived. Suzanne walked in. "Have a good day, Sir."

"You too…" The elevator closed.

"Sweetie…" Gibbs whispered. He stood on the other side of the closed elevator door.


	2. Brown Sugar

Lifetimes

Note: the following is inspired by Van Morrison's song, Lifetimes, from the album, Wavelength.

"And I shall get to know you in these lifetimes  
In awe and wonder on down through the years  
The nighttime angel spreads her wings around me  
I feel the silence and my doubts are cleared"

It was midday with the smell of college coed returns, preseason national football and the last rush of visitors to Washington before Labor Day. Their tasks were organizing the databases and files. Agent McGee inquired about a working lunch.

"I'll see if Suzanne is working today." She worked in the basement, called the "Hole" due to its delicious food like a "Hole in the Wall." Mostly, she delivered food orders inside the building. On weekends, she cooked and delivered orders for breakfast and lunch only. The MTAC team noticed that whenever they worked, she did as well. It was not necessarily a coincidence she worked that uneventful August Saturday.

"If it involves money, Suzanne is working!" DiNozzo responded. "She's a girl after my own heart." A bewitching smile crossed his face.

"And what type of girl is that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "Good looking? Docile? Rule number 23, DiNozzo..."

"Never mess with a Marine's coffee…if you want to live."

The elevator rang.

"I may need to teach 23 B: be kind to the person who fixes your coffee…"

The other agents noticed Gibbs' smile whenever she distributed food orders. Was it the coffee, they wondered? Never was a food order transaction initiated by the boss. Always, a large black coffee appeared on the cart, the top with G in red marker. The delivery was without prompt or word, just when he finished the previous cup and the second was at his reach.

"Thanks, Suz."

Despite the austere facial expression, not to mention the serious tone, Gibbs was interested. It was her eyes—dark brown—and how instantaneously they met his time and time again. He visited the Hole on occasion. Suzanne was always there. Her eyes and smile were the first to meet on early mornings and the last for comfort after a long day. Four months ago, a very comforting, intriguing dream starred him and a comfortable friend. His only memory was a dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty in his arms and Van Morrison playing in the background.

That afternoon, Gibbs realized it was her. The seconds seemed longer. Politely, she smiled. She was very shy—the very reason she glanced downward after initial eye contact. In his hand was money, including her tip.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Oh!" Gibbs reclined in the chair, contented with the beverage. "It's so good!"

The team looked at each other, inquisitive, curious for a happy boss? Contented boss?

"It's just a black coffee…" muttered DiNozzo.

"Ah, but it's the temperature." Suzanne sorted, distributed orders during her explanation. She carried two carts—a shorter refrigerator and a tall, lean warmer; she called them Minnie and Maxwell. DiNozzo inspected, investigated with great detail throughout the explanation. She was taller than an average woman, almost the height of an average man. Her legs were long, so it was very enticing to see a squat or a reach. It was safe to conclude she was muscular but still feminine. Her bosom were above average but seemingly complimented her frame. Suzanne wore glasses and kept her braided hair in a bun. It was her knowhow that captivated others, particular Special Agent Gibbs.

"You see, grunts waited patiently for the coffee at mess hall, on camp, and so on. Once they reached the table, the creamers and sugars were gone. It was either lukewarm black coffee or some other brown nonsense supposedly called coffee."

He missed the subtle throat clear to know money was due. When Suzanne caught DiNozzo's vision to her backside, even she participated in the Gibb's attention-getter: a smack on the back of the head! It was like a needle scratch to the record to jolt the present.

"I'll come back to you, Di-Pervert!"

"How did you know that Boss needed coffee?" McGee asked, acknowledged with a nod his thanks for his lunch.

"Call it a gift." She smiled at Gibbs, still relaxed and contented.

"Ziva, this is for you." Suzanne handed a beverage. "It's for Selichot. I thought it would help with the mind, body and spirit." Ziva declined lunch due to religious obligation.

"Thanks, Suzanne."

DiNozzo regained his composure and called for Suzanne, waving money in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Suz. "You can keep that."

"By the way, my name is Suzanne!" She reached in her apron pocket and returned the change to DiNozzo. "And you can't buy me…particularly with that amount!" The others chuckled as DiNozzo continued to stutter. Both Suzanne and the food cart headed towards the elevator.

"I'm really sorry, Suzanne!"

"Shut up, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he tried to catch Suzanne, "She can't stand your ass right now!"

"Suzanne's rule number one: always be nice to the person who handles food." Ziva reminded her colleagues. "And for your sake, Tony, I hope Gibbs can smooth things over with her."

Gibbs managed to catch both Suzanne and the food cart inside the elevator.

"Which floor?"

"Bottom." She replied, rearranging her supplies. "You all were my last stop." She looked above. "Why are you coming to the bottom?"

"To make you promised not to spike food." Gibbs grinned.

"Only DiNozzo's, I assure you." Suzanne muttered. "One spice I can throw into his food that'll make him remember me…"

Gibbs was generally short on small talk. In the case of the friendly food vendor, he was quite talkative.

"Grunts, Suz?"

"Daddy was Army; Enlisted man." Suzanne pulled her left sleeve upward to display a tattoo.

"Impressive." People affiliated with the military easily translated chevrons and emblems. The three and three—chevrons and arches—with an eagle—indicated Master Sergeant attached with Fort Campbell.

"I've learned more about you this afternoon than the five years you've worked here…"

"All you have to do is ask."

The bell rang and doors opened; Gibbs flipped the switch for the doors to remain open. Suzanne pushed her carts from the elevator. Gibbs offered to help, but she declined. There was an awkward pause, moment when Gibbs stood in the loading dock.

"Well…thanks for riding along with me." Suzanne smiled. "I promise; I won't spike his food."

"No, you can do that. Maybe it will remind him of…"

"DiNozzo's Rule 3—'Never underestimate your opponent,'" Suzanne responded. "Your team is not the only one familiar with the rules."

"Oh, really?"

"See you Monday, Gibbs."

"Wait!"

Gibbs' curiosity peaked. Of course, he smiled upon hearing her response. He hurried along the corridor to find her. Once he spotted Suzanne, the secured door slammed. Gibbs' lack of access credentials triggered the food area buzzer.

"Damn!"


	3. Crossing the Line

It was rare that MTAC had a light caseload and even rarer for Gibbs to participate in after work get-togethers. All seemed quiet in the government sector for September, which allowed the team some relaxation in a relatively stressful environment.

The entire team met for drinks and light conversation at a quaint DC bar, complete with jukebox. For over two hours, Gibbs conversed and listened to the various musical selections. His mood was jovial. Gibbs ventured over to the jukebox and inserted a bill. He was stumped: a technologically based jukebox?

"McGee!"

The young agent joined his boss beside the jukebox. The first thing Tim noticed was a $10.00 credit.

"Boss, you have enough to play an album."

"Well, play the damn album!"

"Who's Van Morrison?" Gibbs gave the young man the infamous look, to which, shut up and do as directed. Gibbs returned to the booth he shared with Ducky. McGee selected the "Best of" compilation. The song _Brown Eyed Gir__l _played. Immediately, he thought of the familiar brown eyed Suzanne in mid conversation with Dr. Ducky Mallard. A smile came across his face.

"Ah, Jethro, has the mystery girl continued to occupy your thoughts?" Ducky asked. The two old friends were comfortable in a booth while the others played pool.

"Yeah." Gibbs admitted. "I'm certain that it's Suz."

"Is she that lovely girl who works inside the cafeteria?" Ducky chuckled. "Yes, she is rather beautiful."

"Duck, I cannot stop thinking about her." Gibbs grinned as he reminisced of a memory, a very vivid memory that triggered his interest in Suzanne: Halloween. He began the workday earlier than normal and wandered to the cafeteria. His first sight that morning was Suzanne wearing Redskins cheerleader uniform, complete with pompoms. While her kindness and smile captured hearts, Suzanne's curvaceous body intrigued. Gibbs' 5 am start time was memorable. It was a welcomed change from blue jeans and oversized denim short-sleeved work shirts.

"The cheerleader outfit?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded, rolled his eyes.

"Well, ask her out, man." Ducky slapped the back of Gibbs' head!

"I was! I am!" Gibbs explained to Ducky what occurred a week before, who chuckled when Gibbs included the security code mix-up. "I don't know if I'll have another opportunity. I don't know why all of a sudden, I'm dreaming about this girl."

Ducky chuckled, "Girl? She's almost 30!"

"Dammit! Why is it everyone else knows her, except for me?" Gibbs' tone was of disgust.

"Maybe it's God placing you two together. Ducky motioned for another drink. "As you say, Jethro: trust your gut. Suzanne may be the lovely distraction needed in your life."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs settled his bar tab rather quickly. "I'm going to call her." As Gibbs wished all a wonderful evening, his agenda for the evening was to find Suzanne's home number and ask for a date. Only one thing prevented him, as he remembered on his way to the exit. Ducky walked over to Gibbs where only his dream and interest remained strictly between the two.

"McNamara." Ducky whispered. "Her last name is McNamara. She lives in Foggy Bottom." On a piece of paper Ducky handed to Gibbs was her name, address and phone number.

"Not far from the University."

"She gave it to me in case something occurred at the restaurant."

"Well, Ducky…" Gibbs folded the paper, smiled. "Something did."

It was only a 10 minute drive from the bar and Georgetown. On his way, he stopped at a floral shop and purchased flowers. The last time Gibbs purchased flowers was for Shannon. He was pleasantly surprised upon arriving that her address was a condo and not a typical apartment, decorated with flowers and trees. From the outside, Gibbs heard jazz music. Judging from the silhouette, she was be bopping and dancing about.

"Symphony Sid is jumpin'! Man this old house is rockin'…Symphony Sid is jumpin'; Symphony Sid…" It was a remake. The doorbell buzzed. Suzanne answered, wearing grey sweatpants and a white Georgetown Law T-shirt. Her hair was loose and hanging slightly above her shoulders.

"Gibbs?" Her facial expression was inquisitive. With a single hand motion, he walked inside.

"I brought you a housewarming present."

Suzanne laughed, "You're about two years too late! But I thank you just the same." Suzanne turned down the music with a remote and walked towards the kitchen for a vase. She continued the conversation within earshot.

"Well, this is my home..." Her home was simple—typical of a graduate student but not so much of a strapped-cashed student, in Gibbs' focal point. In one small area was a desk, filled with textbooks, notebooks, and a desktop computer.

"It's very seldom that I am home, but when I am…I make it relaxing and peaceful..." Suzanne continued to talk. Gibbs chuckled softly, continued to inspect her home. Her furniture was chic-shabby, with a newer couch but well-worn lounging chairs with handmade afghans and quilts as back chair decoration.

"It took me about a year to restore this place, probably three years to get the down payment..." Along the bare white walls were hangings—unique hangings of pictures and one of a quilt. Gibbs admired one picture slightly longer than the others. In a simple frame, in black and white photography, was a simple portrait, complete with the closed eyes and covered face.

"Oh. Abby took that portrait at the Friends and Family day." Suzanne placed the sunflower/rose/daisy bouquet along the serving window and joined Gibbs in her living room. Her seat of choice was the couch. Gibbs joined her. It was an intimate space—just enough to have a friendly conversation.

"It's nice to see you, Gibbs, and thank you for the flowers." Suzanne paused, glanced at her book and highlighter on the coffee table. "I was in the middle of reading for my Constitutional Law course…yes, with the music on! Reading caseload after caseload gets tedious. Anyway, my test is Tuesday."

"Remember you said, 'All I had to do was ask'?" First, Gibbs dimmed her living room light. Next, he gently removed the faux tortoise-shelled glasses, sat them on top of her book. Gibbs caressed her face. His head tilt indicated that a kiss was the next step. Gibbs' dream kiss with Suzanne comprised of everything within his imagination. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. His mouth covered, even pulled Suzanne's bottom lip.

"Gibbs?" Suzanne whispered. A look of confusion was on Suzanne's face after the initial kiss. Suzanne had boyfriends and kissed. It was her first kiss, in retrospect, with a man. She felt the passion through his kiss. Gibbs was telling the truth. To become emotionally vulnerable…it was not a Gibbs characteristic, Suzanne identified. Naturally, she was flattered—and frightened. Suzanne wondered if her flirtatious relationship with Special Agent Gibbs would come to fruition.

Their eyes met again. Those seconds were the most powerful dialogue between Suzanne and Gibbs. His possessed a mixture of boyish charm and seriousness. Hers, however, were deep brown. They were powerful, yet comforting and seductively captivating.

"You have beautiful eyes." Gibbs whispered while stroking her face. He leaned closer for a kiss. They kissed once again, only more passionate and wanting than the first. A feeling Suzanne fought instinctively kicked in, which Gibbs felt in her response. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. His calloused hands rested on Suzanne's neck and soon stroked her hair. Gibbs kissed the nape of her neck.

Suzanne moaned softly in pleasure. With that release, she immediately stopped. She was hesitant to the romantic overture, just slightly. Suzanne was curious as well, but the moan jolted her to reality. The kisses, the confessions were not a dream; it was real. As Gibbs pulled closer, Suzanne created a distance.

"I don't think we should do this. Is it not Rule 12 we are crossing?" Suzanne whispered. Gibbs stopped her lip movement with his index finger.

"You're **not** my coworker. _**You**_ are a law student who works in my building, a person that I want to see socially."

"Speaking of law…" Suzanne tapped her textbook.

"Right." He sighed. "I'll let you get back to studying." Suzanne escorted Gibbs to her front door. He kissed Suzanne on the cheek. "You choose Constitutional Law over a gentleman caller…"

Suzanne smiled, chuckled. "See you Monday, Gibbs."


	4. Someone Like You

Gibbs' suggestion—"getting away from it all…"-was perfectly coordinated. To the surprise of the team, Gibbs informed that he was going out of town the evening before the trip. Suzanne, he noticed, deserved a much needed break from both work and school. The suggestion was just for his "girl." He planned little for the excursion, just a dinner in town and enjoyable walks in the fall foliage. Instinctively, Gibbs detected something "hinky," as Abby would say. He developed one theory but was uncertain. Besides, he was certain that he finally met his challenge in feminine form. She followed rules of conduct, just like Gibbs. Suzanne possessed discipline with guidance from observing the team and her own father. Another admirable but frustrating quality: intimacy. She never really let her guard down for anyone.

The goal was to learn more about Suzanne—emotionally and physically. Gibbs remembered a song lyric that succinctly summarized the two: "the best is yet to come." Maybe the weekend getaway at his cabin would convince her to trust _him_.

Gibbs arrived at Suzanne's place promptly at 11. Instead of driving the treasured muscle car restored by his father, the pickup truck was the better choice for a cabin retreat. It was also cozier because of its one long bucket seat. They sat an appropriate distance from another while in the area. Once the two left for rural roads, Gibbs' right hand cupped Suzanne's shoulder throughout the ride, eventually pulling her towards him. He slipped a CD inside the player, not knowing if Suzanne enjoyed his music, let alone recognize the artists. The ride was so quiet that Suzanne fell asleep on his shoulder! He recognized a song and sang along at the key part, gently stroking her hair.

_"Someone like you make it all worthwhile. Someone like you, make me satisfied; someone exactly like you."_ Gibbs pulled into the rocky driveway. He tenderly kissed her forehead. Suzanne's eyes opened.

Hi, there, Sleepyhead." He chuckled. "We're here."

Gibbs came to Suzanne's side and opened her car door. He took her hand and assisted her out. Suzanne stood and looked while Gibbs removed items from the bed. She realized the cabin was a big deal. Once, she overheard Tim and Tony reminisce of the time they lured Gibbs back to command and chuckled at their description—a truly rural cabin. "There's nothing for miles!" It was simple, handmade and tended. No cable antenna, no internet service. The woods surrounded the cabin, close to a creek. The brown and yellow leaves falling from the sky only complimented its beauty.

"Your thoughts?" Gibbs walked behind Suzanne, pulling her in closely, his hands wrapped around her waist. From her hair and throughout her body, she smelled of lavender.

"It's beautiful."

"Not quite." Gibbs turned Suzanne around. "You're beautiful." Suzanne coped with compliments in her fashion—not taking them well. She looked down. Gibbs tilted her face to meet his. The mid-afternoon sunlight complimented her earth tone brown skin and hair. He affectionately stroked her cheek and hair. "I wish you could believe it for yourself, Suz." Gibbs kissed her lips briefly. Afterwards, he smiled.

Hand in hand, Gibbs and Suzanne walked towards the cabin. For a moment, they listened to the silence. It was the first in their courtship: the whispering of sweet nothings. _Was saying that a mistake?_ Gibbs questioned his gut. _Then again, what type of girl doesn't like a compliment? _Her silence didn't help at all. _If I could tell by her face_…

Gibbs turned and noticed a down her face. Midway to the cabin, she stopped.

"I need to take a walk...alone." She let go of Gibbs' hand.

"Suz?"

"I'll be fine." Suzanne walked towards the water alone. The tears increased as she walked; Suzanne realized was in love with Special Agent Gibbs. There was no turning back.

Though not an everyday cook, he took the initiative of cooking dinner during the time. With some ingredients, he created a homemade stew.

"Looks good…" Gibbs commented. He waved the aroma towards his nose. "Smells okay, not as great as hers..." For two hours, Gibbs merely watched from the cabin. He chuckled at the fact that woman opened his senses. She was, indeed, special. Gibbs felt romantic. He discovered it was him humming a love song, cooking a dinner for two.

The coolness of the fall came at sunset, and her only warmth was a sheer long-sleeved shirt. Her jacket was inside the truck. Gibbs walked towards the dock, placing his jacket around her. He embraced Suzanne, stroking her hair.

"I never had anyone call me beautiful and meant it…" Suzanne whispered.

"Except your daddy."

Suzanne nodded. "I always thought there was a catch with men."

"Not with real men." Gibbs looked in Suzanne's eyes. "And there's no catch." He kissed her sweetly, tenderly on the cheek. There was a slight twinkle in his blue eyes, inspecting every inch of Suzanne. Her shyness kicked in, causing her to bury her face in his chest. Gibbs gently lifted her head.

"It's whenever **you're** ready…for more." Gibbs whispered. "I realize you have a lot on your plate."

"Thanks, Gibbs." Suzanne smiled.

Gibbs extended his hand to hold Suzanne's. The two walked towards the cabin. The friendly banter that first ignited their interest returned.

"Now, you need to think of a nickname for me, since I'm your boyfriend…"

"You're not my boyfriend!" Suzanne laughed. "You're my friend, but you're a man."

"Uh huh." Gibbs answered. "I was thinking of calling you 'Sugar'."

"How about I just call you Gibbs?"

"You've always called me Gibbs!" He laughed. I guess it's better than 'that bastard.'"

Gibbs and Suzanne laughed. They continued their walk towards the cabin. The weekend forecast for the two: plenty of laughter and sharing. So far, so good, they both thought.


	5. Travel

It was the same behavior before the confession. She continued serving coffee and food with the same smile and fast-paced conversations like before. Jethro enjoyed his coffee and smiled with contentedness. Without hints, suggestions, or a longer than normal eye contact, they were dating. The team remained clueless about why the boss seemed so…happy. Ducky approved, preferred his happier friend, while others within MTAC were concerned.

Tim and Tony were filing, observing Gibbs' wide smile and at-ease posture. He was actually listening to music, singing along to the tune!

"I've been traveling a hard road…"

He was enjoying the plush chair and sipping his coffee. It was widely known Gibbs took one large drink.

"Baby, looking for someone exactly like you…"

"What do you think, McGee? New medication?" DiNozzo questioned.

"Mmm! It just might be the coffee."

"He seems rather happy when Suzanne rolls around the cart." Tony said while reading a case file. McGee shrugged. He noticed the boss leaving his desk.

"Gibbs and Suzanne?" He laughed, looked at McGee. "She's not his type!"

Tony was yet on the receiving end of a Gibbs' trademark head smack.

"And what type is that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony searched for an answer and instead stumbled and stuttered. "Stop talking and get back to work!"

Suz's deliveries were a perfect diversion to spend time with her on the elevator; he just remembered a file from legal. She was a challenge to know, but it was one Gibbs yearned to unravel her mysterious effect on him. She was a sensual distraction without effort.

"By the way, DiNozzo: she's still pissed. I'd watch out if I were you." Gibbs asked Suz to hold the elevator. "I'm going to legal."

"Bye, _**Dead**_ Nozzo. Enjoy your sandwich." The elevator door closed, with Tony coughing in surprise and Tim laughing hysterically at Suzanne's devilish smile. Like Gibbs, she was also guarded and her personal life was not up for general discussion. Little conversation pieces—her interests in gardening and reading—she was fine with sharing. Gibbs only knew few details, some through observation, such as left-handedness and no meat Wednesdays. Gibbs pulled the emergency switch, forcing the elevator to stop mid-floor. It was a usual habit whenever Gibbs wanted a private conversation. With the boyish glimmer, he summoned Suzanne to the side. They gazed into each other's eyes, silently reading each other's body language.

"It's Fall Break. You've taken exams." Gibbs touched her cheek. "I also know you have comp time."

Suzanne reminded Gibbs over the weeks of her mantra, 'My life; my rules.' Gibbs learned what took priority in her life. Work and school took precedence. She was seemingly culpable in distancing herself within a relationship. In the past month, Suzanne broke a date or two.

"Oh, really? Snooping in my personnel file?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "Both of us are always at work. Come with me this weekend. I want to know you… without distractions."

"I'm not easy, Gibbs." Suzanne learned from the best—both Gibbs and her late father. While never underestimating an opponent, she played her life-dealt cards very carefully. In Gibbs' world, it was Rule 16: always have the upper hands. Suzanne recognized that "wanting" look. Daddy fully explained her womanly powers on her 12th birthday. That was, coincidentally, the day she stopped playing tackle football with neighborhood boys. Suzanne took sacks and tackles without tears, like the 'Army Strong' soldier of Fort Story, VA. Once he overheard a young man intentionally sacking Suz; immediately, Daddy summarized hormonal imbalances as 'the thrill of the hunt.' She embraced her father's persona—duty, discipline and honor. Suzanne was, indeed, disciplined. The trait enraged Gibbs at one spectrum but entertained when it came to dating Suzanne.

"I know. I know!" Gibbs groaned. Their heads met in unison. Again, their eyes met. Smiling, Suzanne kissed Gibbs tenderly on his cheek. He immediately smiled. Suzanne restarted the elevator. Gibbs' floor was before the Bottom tier. The door remained open for a moment. Gibbs waited for an answer.

"Suz?"

"I'll go, Gibbs."

"Yes!" Gibbs pushed his fist back and walked with a sense of accomplishment, humming and singing.

"Someone exactly like you…"

Suzanne chuckled, shaking her head. She let out a heavy sigh** because** of Gibbs. The feeling was mutual. Suzanne cared for him too with so much intensity, it rattled her clarity. With relationships, love came easy. For her, it was complex; Special Agent Gibbs would become her first true love. She was uncertain **_if_** Gibbs truly deserved her heart.


	6. Someone Like You (Conclusion)

The weekend ended with an entire day of rainfall. Gibbs and Suzanne continued enjoying each other's company over the extended weekend. The two were caught in the surprise storm during a walk. Their clothes were drenched! The unexpected rain didn't spoil their time. They laughed, kicked puddles at one another before returning back to the cabin.

"Come sit by the fire."

Of all the times Suzanne remembered her late father's advice to travel light—Rule 6—she listened! Her small bag contained little, only an oversized flannel shirt and extra undergarments. She didn't have much of a choice. When she emerged from the bedroom, Gibbs smiled. Her long legs were bare. She shivered slightly from the coldness. She did join him on the couch.

"Rather, come lay by the fire." Gibbs corrected himself, smiling. His jeans survived Suzanne's puddle kicks but not his shirt. "I just want to hold you."

Gibbs' hands wrapped around Suzanne, sweetly caressing her back, her neck. He kissed her tenderly. He couldn't help but to comment how her skin was incredibly soft.

Rule 39, Gibbs remembered: _there is no such thing as a coincidence_. Shannon sent the message through a differently packaged messenger. To wait for anything and particularly a woman, intensified his interest; that was reason for the dream. He looked towards the Heavens and then to Suzanne, who drifted asleep. For him, it was out of the ordinary. Sexual gratification was secondary. Their weekend episodes were enough to answer why past dreams of a mysterious girl, now identified as Suzanne Denise McNamara riddled his mind. He waited for Shannon, the true love of his life and the one he pursued with passion. Suzanne jarred him to remember "the oneness," a sense of completeness with the one right woman. Gibbs, deeply in the like stage and afraid of love, was uncertain which direction to follow.


	7. McNamara

Gibbs grew to admire Suzanne's conviction even more. In fact, diversions and short answers intrigued him even more. Over dinner on the second night, she introduced Gibbs to more of her rules. "Like Shannon…" Gibbs chuckled to himself, washing the dishes.

"Rule number 2: compliment the cook." Suzanne smiled. "This was good, Gibbs." She joined Gibbs inside the kitchen, handing him her bowl to wash. From behind, Suzanne wrapped her arms around Gibbs' chest, resting her head on his back.

"I want to thank you for this weekend."

"Are you…" Gibbs smiled, facing himself towards Suzanne. "always this…nice?"

"My dad taught me to never take anything for granted." Her hands ran through his soft, cropped silver hair. "Rule 3: say please and thank you." Suzanne gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Does that include the bedroom too, Miss McNamara?"

"That leads me to the fourth rule…" Gibbs chuckled. "If someone's out to get you, they will wait what it seems a lifetime."

"You know, this is new territory for me." Gibbs had Suzanne wrapped in his arms, stroking her hair and face. They leaned against the wall closest to the bedroom. "I usually _sleep _with attractive women."

"Not with this one." Suzanne replied, chortled. "I told you I don't give it up."

"Really?" Gibbs rolled on his side, traced Suzanne's jaw line with a finger. "Not if I…"Gibbs reached over and kissed her lips. Again, he kissed longer, inching closer. Eventually, he was on top of Suzanne, smiling. His hands secured Suzanne's wrists, playfully. "Begged you?"

"No." Suzanne kissed Gibbs sweetly on the cheek.

"Most women think it's adorable when I beg."

"Not me. I think it's a sign of weakness."

"Hey!" Gibbs' grip became tighter. Suzanne laughed, attempted to break free. Gibbs thought that he had an upper hand. The tables changed as Suzanne out maneuvered, causing him to lose balance. She leaned on top, holding Gibbs by his arms. The moonlight enhanced her beauty, featured her full brown eyes.

Both were breathing heavily, laughing. Her curled braids fell perfectly aligned, highlighting her eyes.

"I really like you, Suzanne."

Suzanne? It was a first. It was usually "Suz," sometimes McNamara, her last name; Gibbs never called her Suzanne. The way he pronounced it—more emphasis on the second: Anne. It was nice and had the right touch of intimacy.

"I really like you too, Sweetness."


	8. Close Call

The weekend at the cabin was very relaxing and helped her with perceptions on men. Gibbs and Suzanne decided to take things slow. _"It's for the best,"_ they both agreed. The two also agreed to keep their growing friendship only between themselves and God. Sundays were date days. Suzanne worked and studied during the week. Saturday evenings were usually time for researching and writing. She attended Mass on Sunday mornings and met Gibbs at the diner for brunch, sometimes dinner. Despite working in food service, Suzanne hated cooking!

"Oh, I _can_ cook." Suzanne said. "But the only thing I use in the kitchen is my coffee maker."

Gibbs wore the simple sweatshirt with visible white collar undershirt around his neck. Sundays were relaxed fit jeans and boat slider shoes. Suzanne's outfit was similar, except a blazer and a strand of pearls.

"G-Men?"

"G-Men refers to the policy program at Georgetown." Gibbs slipped on his glasses to notice the gavel logo, indicating its relationship to the law program.

"If you wore your glasses more …"

Gibbs' frames were similar to John Lennon's, round, gold and thin wired. He often held documents away just to read. Over the years Suzanne recognized the trait, gently reminded to wear the glasses. Of course, he was stubborn, complained about the lighting.

"I look…old."

"No. You look like a man who wears glasses." Suzanne slipped hers off to wipe the lenses. Since college, her eyesight grew worse. By first year law, she had bifocals. How she looked was not a consideration. The glasses assisted in her only goal: to study law and policy. She found the soft cloth and cleaner, spraying and wiping. Gibbs covered his hand over hers. Suzanne smiled.

"How do I look with my glasses?"

"Like a librarian…" Gibbs grinned.

"Hey!"

His hand playfully squeezed hers.

"A _sexy_ librarian…" Gibbs finished.

"Oh, Hi, Suzanne!"

Casually, the two positioned their hands at their sides. Gibbs' back faced the entrance while Suzanne was easily visible. Jimmy Palmer and Breena belonged to Suzanne's parish. The two waited at the front door and continued other pleasantries and highlights from the Homily. As the hostess greeted the Palmers, the two were surprised to see Suzanne with Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs..." Jimmy chuckled in surprise. "What a coincidence!"

"Isn't it?" Suzanne replied. A simple explanation summarized the 'chance' encounter.

"I ran into Agent Gibbs after Mass and invited him to eat brunch with me."

"If I didn't know you better, Suzanne, I'd think you two were on a date!" Jimmy laughed. The remaining three chuckled politely.

"Please! I'm going steady with the law library at Georgetown!" Suzanne waved her hands dramatically, as to say "tsk!" on the idea! The two sat with a smaller booth separating the couples.

_"Damn, she's quick!" Gibbs thought. _

"Next week…" Suzanne whispered, sipping her coffee. "You're cooking dinner. I'll bring groceries after Mass and a trip to the Confessional."

_Agreed. _


	9. Thanksgiving

Suzanne's familial relationships were strained, as Gibbs learned over a Sunday afternoon Chinese dinner. The two sat at his seldom used dining table with various containers in front of the table.

"Are you mad at her?"

"Honestly…yes." Suzanne provided additional detail. Before continuing, she took a huge breath and paused. "She cleared the house of Daddy's belongings. Okay—understandable, but she put his stuff in garbage bags, as if to say he was baggage for all of those years."

Gibbs listened. By her shaky tone, the emotions were real.

"She didn't wait a year before marrying _that_ clown! They were married 42 years…and but 10 months later, you can commit to another man?" Suzanne scraped the bottom of the container. In between the dialogue, she shook her head in disgust, stared out the window.

"I don't like my stepfather and I'm sure the feeling's mutual! That's why I stay in DC and they're almost 3 hours away in Williamsburg."

"I'm not a good example for speaking about marriage." Gibbs muttered.

Suzanne chuckled.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll ever get married." Suzanne enjoyed the food, using chop sticks. "I never thought about it, dreamt it, and never really had relationships that led to that level. Maybe that's why Mom and I don't get along; I'm too much of Solomon's daughter! I am a reminder of Daddy in her mind."

A cloud of silence came about in the conversation.

"What about your siblings?" Gibbs asked. In previous conversations with others, he overheard men's names. She was the youngest of three, with all sharing the similar initials: Solomon David, Simon Daniel and Suzanne Denise. Suzanne was a Fort Campbell baby, Simon was Monterrey, and Junior was Fort Sam Houston. All three had similar tattoos in similar places as a reminder of their father, though he did not care for body art.

"Oh, we talk." Suzanne said. "We talk once a week and email every day." She explained that Junior lived in TX with his family, while Si was based in the Silicon Valley. Sol, or Junior to the family, was 40—11 years older and career Army, like their father. Simon was an engineer and 5 years older than Suz. Those two were delighted to have a baby sister; Suzanne was equally ecstatic to become an aunt to four boys by the time she graduated high school. Simon, divorced, had the youngest nephew, while Sol and Samantha had three: 15, 10, and 5.

"It's just my mother and her husband I choose not to continue a relationship."

Gibbs understood as to why all three remained close to their birthplaces. She happened to call Virginia her 'true home,' because it was Daddy's last stations before retirement. Before the Virginia Peninsula, the McNamaras lived on Fort Belvoir six years. He was fortunate to retire at Fort Monroe, the oldest military facility in the U.S. before its deactivation.

"Daddy called me Susie—spelled S-u-i-s-s-e—in the womb when he learned I was a girl. You know, 'Hallo, Suisse!' Well, Simon suggested my name—Suzanne Denise."

"So can I call you Susie?" Gibbs flashed a full smile, his blue eyes twinkling. Gibbs lightly touched her hand.

"Only _you _may call me Susie." She replied.

"Well, Susie…" Gibbs moved closer. "Let's spend Thanksgiving together." Gibbs squeezed his hand tighter, looked deeply in her eyes.

"We cook dinner, relax…just the two of us."

Suzanne smiled. "I'd like that."

Gibbs' rationalization: Suzanne opened her thoughts. It was admirable, to become so comfortable that she divulged personal, painful information. Why not, he thought. _ 'I have a lot to be thankful for this year.'_


	10. Steal My Heart Away

Gibbs was more receptive to love, with inspiration from his girlfriend, Suzanne. His days remained occupied with her in the forefront. Having her work nearby was both a blessing and a distraction. Their romantic connection remained a well-guarded secret during winter. His feelings for Suzanne grew more, and Gibbs' heart opened more. Those closest to him noticed a softer less-abrasive Jethro Gibbs.

_And she moves on the solid ground_

_And she shines light all around  
And she moves on the solid ground  
In the County Down_

_And she moves on the solid earth  
And she knows what her wisdom is worth  
And she moves on the solid ground  
In the County Down_

_She lifts me up  
Fill my cup  
When I'm tired and weary, Lord_

_And she keeps the flame  
And she gives me hope  
Carry on_

One afternoon, he glanced outside the window, watching Suzanne leave the facility and head for class. She wore a thick grey quilted coat, boots with closely fitted cap and gloves.

_ And when heart is open_

_And when heart is open  
You will change just like a flower slowly openin'  
And when heart is open  
You will change just like a flower slowly openin'  
When there's no comin'  
And there's no goin'  
And when heart is open  
You will meet your lover_

_ Oh, hand me down my old great coat_

_Oh, hand me down my old great coat  
I believe I'll go walkin' in the woods_

Occasionally, Suzanne stopped by for coffee refills, just saying a quick hello before performing another task. When available, Gibbs rode the elevator to the bottom floor, retrieving his own coffee.

_When Heart is Open, You will meet your lover_

_When heart is open, it will change, it will change, it will change…it'll be a different world, completely different world… when heart is open, you will change._

In the early mornings, Gibbs stopped by to grab a quick coffee in the canteen setup. Suzanne arrived to work at 4 o'clock, sometimes 5 AM, and worked in solitude. Often she was alone, since she was solely in charge of cart command. They'd talked, with Gibbs assisting, lifting the heavier items.

"Thanks, Gibbs." The smile began his day easier, more lighthearted. Suzanne appreciated the early morning company. "Why are you here?"

_"When heart is open, it will change, it will change, it will change…it'll be a different world, completely different world… when heart is open, you will change." _

"I'm usually awake." Gibbs responded. It was true. He often awake during the night, thinking about Suzanne. "Figured you could use a hand."

Gibbs' help allowed the two to share a cup of coffee and conversation, just he and she, without distractions of work, school or inquiring minds within MTAC. It was a small table on the dock area.

"Your coffee..." He smiled, Suzanne poured. "…is an aphrodisiac."

"My special blend. It's a secret." Suzanne smiled.

"Why aren't you married, Suzanne?" Gibbs sipped on his coffee. "You're a beautiful girl…"

"I never made it through a year of dating." She responded. "I've been focused on my education instead of dating, marrying." Gibbs admired her hands, how her French-tipped manicured nails curled around her coffee cup. The steam from the coffee gently fogged her glasses. Suzanne removed her glasses, fanning them to remove the excess steam. Jethro noticed small bags underneath.

"Rule 20: finish what you started." Gibbs stated. Suzanne nodded in agreement.

"You're actually the first man I've dated in two years."

"How am I doing?"

"Fantastic." Suzanne touched Gibbs' hand. "I feel like I'm special."

"You are special, Suzanne." Gibbs squeezed her hand. "You are very special."

Gibbs spoke from his heart: Suzanne was very special to him.

* * *

Sometimes, Special Agent Gibbs had a nighttime companion, a friend to cuddle with some nights. He agreed, reluctantly, to watch her dog, Fred when Suzanne had late classes. The furry companion grew to Gibbs, as his fast barks alerted that someone came into the home. Labradors were known for intelligence and friendliness. The canine persona was similar to Gibbs—always alert and selective with regard to space. Mondays and Wednesdays were Suzanne's longest days, beginning work at 3:30 for deliveries, stocking and inventory and ending at 10 o'clock, leaving a night class. Tuesdays and Thursdays were shorter shift days, allowing Suzanne to work only 6 hour days—9 am to 3pm.

Suzanne drove to the house after a particularly long, tedious evening in class and a tension-filled research frenzy in Georgetown's stacks—the law library. Fred spent the afternoon and evening with Jethro. The front door remained unlocked, and she would come inside, walking downstairs to the basement, dropping her backpack at the front door. Suzanne knocked softly.

_The journey's longer than_

_I thought my love  
There's lots of things  
Get in the way  
But every time I think of you  
You just steal my heart away_

"Come on in, Sugar." Once Fred stopped the incessant barking, he knew it was Suzanne.

"I just came back from the library." Suzanne sat in the chair. "I came by to get Fred before heading home." The dog was resting beside Gibbs.

"Spend the night." Gibbs responded, concentrating on his carpentry work. "It's after midnight—too late for you to drive back and forth."

"Gibbs, I don't have a change of clothes-just underwear in the glove compartment."

He turned away and focused his attention on Suzanne.

"I know there's an explanation for underwear in the glove compartment…" Gibbs chuckled. He walked towards her. He leaned towards Suzanne, still sitting on the bar stool.

"I don't wear gloves." Suzanne whispered, that impish smile appeared on her face.

"Well…" Gibbs removed her glasses. He kissed her sweetly, tenderly. "You don't need clothes to sleep."

Suzanne smiled.

"Also, I'd like to see…" Gibbs unbuttoned one of many from her oxford shirt, kissing, unbuttoned another, "…what is underneath the clothing…"

"Not yet." Suzanne replied.

"Sugar…" Jethro tried to persuade Suzanne. She chuckled softly, continually saying no.

_Just like the sunshine after rain  
I'll come  
To be with you will save the day  
'Cos I know  
When I'm with you again  
You just steal my heart away_

"Only because it's you…" Jethro grinned. "There's an extra pair of sweat clothes in the dryer."

Moments later, Suzanne emerged from his restroom and joined Gibbs in his bedroom. He usually slept on the couch. That evening was a special occasion. He never allowed overnight guests, whether coworkers or lovers. She was surprised to see a very quaint bedroom, complete with handmade quilts. He tapped the side, alerting Suzanne to join.

"I want you to keep an extra set of clothing here." Suzanne was stunned by the offer. Gibbs stopped, his eyes widen with surprise from his own suggestion. There was a logical reason behind the suggestion. "I worry about you driving that old jeep on the GW Parkway. I rather you drove during daylight."

Suzanne sighed.

"Also, I just wanted to hold you tonight." Gibbs flicked off the lamp. He embraced Suzanne gently, softly. "I'd wanted to sleep with my angel."

"Good night, Gibbs." Suzanne yawned, moving closer into Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs' heart finally blossomed for love, becoming more in love with Suzanne McNamara.


	11. Seductress

The case was a tough one. For weeks, the team exhausted all resources for just a small lead. During a boardroom meeting, everyone contributed to the brainstorming session and concluded an undercover was needed.

"What we need is someone we can trust but completely undetectable." Gibbs suggested. The elevator dinged after noon. It was the signal for lunch after a 4 hour meeting. Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby returned to their normal posts. DiNozzo, Gibbs, and Tim returned to their desks.

"Hi, everyone!"

Suzanne emerged and rolled the carts inside for lunch orders, like she normally performed. Instead of the uniform, she wore a simple red dress with matching Mary Jane strapped heels. The wrap dress fit close to her body, accentuating her waistline with a simple bow. The length was slightly above her knee, highlighting those muscular calves.

At the desk, Gibbs was inattentive, still planning a course of action to solve the case… until DiNozzo gave a wolf whistle. His mind, preoccupied with Suzanne, of course. As one of the agents played a classic Kenny Rogers song, _Lady_, his thoughts only intensified.

"Down, gentlemen!" Suzanne said, reaching up for prepared food trays. "It's for a special occasion."

Their courtship, past the six month mark, still remained a secret around MTAC. Suzanne and Gibbs maintained a Saturday night date, despite all schedule conflicts. Distinctly he remembered, in detail, the good times—the cabin, midnight strolls along the Potomac, and the kisses—and smiled. Suzanne's smile comforted, invited, and seduced.

Gibbs watched from the desk as she collected, distributed food orders. She noticed Gibbs and simply winked, concentrating on work. Her deep brown eyes lured suitors, whether highlighted by a simple smudge of eyeliner or crinkled in bright lights. Suzanne's physical and emotional beauty forced Gibbs to admit personal feelings with others.

As the male agents made other requests, stalling just to look, he was ready to make the relationship public. Suzanne was his woman; how dare they look at her like that!

"Yes, that's Suz from the Hole. Get your food and sit down!" Gibbs yelled. The male admirers dispersed from the cart and to their desks.

Her last stop was Gibbs' desk with the infamous "G" red marked coffee cup. They just credited her for giving the boss "good coffee", and to keep it up. Gibbs was happier than ever!

A slight wind caught inside her curly hair. It bounced as she headed towards his desk.

**_You're the love of my life….you're my lady._**

"Hi, Gibbs." Suzanne smiled. "Someone from legal asked me to drop it off." From the smaller cart was a red bag. She sat the package on his desk. Gibbs received anonymous gifts during "Secret Valentines," where members within the organization submitted names who needed a dash of love in February. His name, submitted by almost everyone at MTAC!

"Thanks, Suz."

**_"Sierra Mike—what's your 20?"_** Her hips spoke; the transmitter radio was between the dress and apron. During the weekdays, a radio device for deliveries was used. A moment passed and again, a voice paged for Sierra Mike—Suzanne McNamara.

**"Sierra Mike, your 20?"**

"Nice dress, by the way." Gibbs studied her frame. "Very nice dress…"

"MTAC." She responded.

**"25 me at extension 1443, please." **

"10-4." She placed the radio into her apron pocket. "May I?" Gibbs nodded, and Suzanne used his phone. She stood in place with one knee bent, hip resting on his desk. Gibbs' eyes began from the top of her head, working down. For a moment, he studied her breasts, nestled in the v-shaped top.

Rule 27 from the Book of Gibbs: "Two ways to follow: First way, they never notice you, Second way, they only notice you." Suzanne was definitely noticeable. Suzanne's rule 6—Don't cry like a girl, meaning remain Army Strong like her daddy-contradicted the next, number 7: show your femininity. He was a former Investigator. She inherited his yen for discovering the truth behind others. "And having your physical assets," her father mentioned before his death last year, "will help with determining five. Who can resist a woman?" Rule 5 coincided with his 39: "If it waddle like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a damn duck! " Gibbs felt inspired and found the answer to the case. Suzanne was almost an agent, a woman of intellectual and aesthetic mystery, the perfect undercover.

"Are you sure? Okay, then. Bye." Suzanne leaned across Gibbs' desk, hanging up the receiver. Her trademark lavender lingered in the air.

"That was Mary from Command Post. Change of plans. I need to set up a banquet hall for that meeting ASAP..."

"How's your undercover work, McNamara?" Tony and Tim overheard Gibbs, looked at one another with concern for the Boss' decision.

"You tell me…" She responded. "I've never done undercover work."

"Um, Boss…" Tony walked over and placed a hand on Suzanne's shoulder. She elbowed his rib.

"Don't touch me, Pervert…"

Tony grunted in pain but continued his thought. "Suzanne is a civilian. She doesn't know the intricacies of the job…"

"Are you calling me dumb, DiNozzo? Really?!" Their eyes glanced at Tony.

"What do you need, Gibbs?"

"You." Gibbs kissed Suzanne tenderly on the forehead. "Meet us here in about 20 minutes."

"Wait! What's going on?"

"I'll fill you in." Gibbs dashed upstairs towards Leon's office. "DiNozzo, tell 'Tight Lipped' Mary Suz is unavailable until further notice and that she has an available hand."

"Who's filling in for Suzanne?"

"You, DiNozzo!"

"You, DiNozzo." Suzanne chuckled and smiled. She walked toward the elevator with her carts. With little force, she pushed the items inside. "How's that for intricacies of the job?" The elevator closed.


	12. Undercover Angel

**"Why are you wearing an earpiece?"**

"Oh, that's for the banquet manager." Suzanne flipped a premade screen of the room layout. "See? We're inventorying electronically to return back to the rental agency." She pointed at Tony and Tim. All three were similarly equipped.

_She'd make a good field agent, thought Gibbs. _

Suzanne made the perfect decoy—noticeable without being noticed as an agent. Their lead was at an embassy event, and she was just the bartender/hostess in red. The guests assumed she was one of the regular employees. Suzanne walked into the ballroom, tray in hand and dispensing cocktails. The earpiece resembled a Bluetooth element and the cellphone was indeed a cellular device but with a camera. She circulated around the room, analyzing the situation. Several times Suzanne's appearance distracted the man, Zheng Dao. He was the potential subject, a Chinese Ambassador, chatting with others in his native Mandarin.

"Got me, Gibbs?" Suzanne whispered. Gibbs observed her from a secured room with Leon. The camera captured Suzanne's frame—her noticeable physique—at the precise moment she prompted the question.

"Oh yeah…looking good, McNamara."

_"Kàn tā de xiōngbù!" –You are sexy… _

"Oh, please…" Suzanne muttered. "As if you have a shot."

"McNamara…" Gibbs growled. "You're catching the bait."

"I wish I knew what he was saying." Tony groaned, Suzanne standing alongside with Tim.

"Wǒ zhīdào yǒuxiē zhōngguó rén.-" I speak a little Chinese. "And he is an absolute pig!"

"McNamara, continue to circulate." Gibbs ordered.

He finally made the move once she made hers—a seductive reach for a bottle.

"Oh, I know he's looking…" Suzanne commented.

"You know it." Gibbs responded. "Heads up, 11 o'clock."

_ "Wǒ néng dàilǐng nǐ de nǚhái."_

"Whoa…got something, Gibbs." She walked into the storage area. "Mentioned something about the girls…and adding me to the collection. Oh, Hell, no!"

"Keep him talking, McNamara."

"How?"

"Use what the Lord gave you."

"I don't like where this is going…"

Suzanne returned from the kitchen with additional mixed drinks. She mingled around, eventually going back to the Chinese Ambassador. She remained cool, as Gibbs and the team suggested. Not once she led on that she understood the Mandarin language or that her official title was "Mini NCIS Agent."

"More champagne?" Suzanne carried the tray like a professional. The perfume lingered in the air. The Ambassador picked up the glass, smiling at her.

"Thank you."

Suzanne walked away subtlety, with slow strides. She continued to work around the bar area, chatting with individuals and mixing drinks. The Ambassador came over and placed a large bill into the tip jar.

"Five minutes of your time?" The man extended his hand, helping Suzanne from behind the bar and into his range.

"So, what time do you leave tonight?"

"Around 9." Suzanne responded. "I have to clean up. Then, I need to go home and study. School night."

"Ah…student?"

Suzanne nodded, smiled, shyly, as usual. It was her sign of weakness, or so she thought. Gibbs continued to observe upstairs. Tony and Tim mingled around as bartenders. She snared the person of interest.

"Atta-girl, Suz!" He mumbled. "Keep him interested, baby."

"Baby?!" Tony repeated.

"Not now, DiNozzo."

"Well, can I take you out to dinner?"

"I think you should know my name first…" Suzanne walked towards the tables, clearing empty glasses.

"What is it?"

"Susan."

Sū shān, wǒ dǎsuàn ràng nǐ... Jīn wǎn. "Well, Susan: can I take you out to dinner after this gathering?"

"I need to shower and change." Suzanne faced the Ambassador's direction, subtlety crossed her legs. "Is it okay if I meet you at Renaldo's? Say 10 o'clock?"

_"Hey, __**Susan. **__ Please come to the bar."_ Tony paged, his request the right frequency for the Ambassador to hear. "I have a question about a mixed drink."

"Oh, I better help Tommy out." Suzanne pointed at the bar, smiled. "So I'll see you at 10…?"

"Jim." The Ambassador said. "My name is Jim."

Suzanne walked towards the bar, winked at the two male agents. The three continued in character—barkeep, bar back, and cocktail waitress—and shared intel.

The preliminary work took six weeks; Suzanne infiltrated and identified the source within an hour. The three walked upstairs carrying equipment, meeting Gibbs and Vance in the observation area.

"Risky move, Suzanne." Tim muttered. "He has an entourage."

"Listen: do you all want him or not?" Suzanne asked. "Then what's the plan, Tim? DiNozzo?" There was a moment of silence between the three, some static in the listening device. "That's what I thought."

"You don't have a weapon."

"I do. It's called attractiveness, DiNozzo." Suzanne gathered the trays, walked in front of the two gentlemen. "I'm like UPS—What can 'Sexy Brown' do for you today? You're about to get a lead."

Tim and Tony were speechless once they noticed Suzanne—really noticed Suzanne. Both Gibbs and Vance served the head slaps.

"As you were saying, Boss?" DiNozzo commented.

"McNamara, how are we going to catch him?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, he thinks Tony and Tim are my coworkers at the catering company. Let's continue the charade."

Simple as that?

"So have them at the bar with you, after hours cocktails?" Suzanne nodded. "Sounds like a decent enough plan."

"So I'll go home, shower, and change..."

"Do you need help?" Tim asked. Gibbs gave a head slap. "It's a legitimate question, Boss."

**_"I'll_** follow Suz home…" Gibbs replied. "You two…" He pointed at McGee and Tony. "Continue breaking down the bar—or _pretend _to get some more info_._" Gibbs glanced at his watch, then, wiggled a finger. "Grab your gear, _Brown Sugar_, and let's go."

* * *

Suzanne drove an old Jeep Wrangler, with personalized tags (MsEagle) and its tagline, "Taxation without Representation." She was one of the few people who actually lived in the District. A family vehicle once belonging to her father and then Sol, she inherited the car when she attended William and Mary. She was observed by some of Jim's associates.

"Wait a second." Suzanne stopped before the two left the building. "Let me walk out alone. You come out in exactly two minutes."

"Suz…"

"Trust me." Suzanne whispered. "There's someone else involved."

She noticed the black van parked away from hers. It was about 200 yards, and Suzanne distinctly remembered the truck closer to the parking lot. Her plates revealed her real name, her address. Suzanne walked out with bags and entered her car. She pretended she had car trouble. Jethro walked out at precisely two minutes, observing her reach for the jumper cables and raising the hood.

"Something wrong, ma'am?"

From the casual eye, Gibbs looked as if he's assisting. He pulled the work car in front of her jeep.

"A jeep." Gibbs said.

"1988 4 wheel drive, 5 speed transmission." Suzanne whispered. "My dad bought it when we moved to Virginia."

Her jeep started.

"Thank you."

"Wanna follow you home?" Gibbs yelled.

"No, thank you. I'll be okay." Suzanne pulled away, honking her horn and waving as a sign of thanks. Gibbs sat in the car for a moment, noticing the van pull away as well. Immediately Gibbs reached for his cellphone and dialed a number.

" Meet me at…" He shared Suzanne's address. "She's being tailed."

The truck passed by her residence. Suzanne parked in front of her home, checked her mail and opened her front door. Immediately, she reached for the main light switch.

"You work at the MTAC building."

_God, I hope Gibbs get a gut to come back._ Suzanne thought. Things that Daddy taught his daughter, besides the game poker, was to keep a poker face. Still frightened, Suzanne managed to keep cool, calm and collected.

"As a food service worker. I deliver food. I go to school."

"I'm disappointed in you, Miss McNamara." "And here I thought you were just an ordinary person, not a Federal Agent. Nice cover."

She sat her keys on her entry way table.

"First of all: what the hell are you doing in my house? Second, I'm **not** a Federal Agent." Suzanne said. She walked into the closet, hanged her coat, purse and kicked off her shoes. In a locked box underneath a shelf was one of her two weapons. One switch, she could retrieve it. She was not fearful and found it unnecessary to draw her weapon.

"I told you earlier, Jim. I'm a college student." She pointed at her book collection and backpack.

"Special Agent Gibbs...NCIS?"

"So?" Suzanne remained calm. "I ran into him. He jumped my jeep."

Suzanne walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

Suzanne made note of the height differential. She was five inches taller but 40 lbs lighter than her opponent. "I figure you've cut the phone lines, looked for anything that definitively traces me as an agent." Suzanne dismantled the bun hairstyle, freed her braided locks onto her shoulders.

"You had people follow me home. Are you disappointed?"

"I must admit I am." Jim said. "I need your help."

"What you need is a good reason why I _shouldn't _take out my 9 mm and shoot you." Suzanne sipped her coffee. "And breaking and entering won't make me cooperative."

Three sharp knocks vibrated from Suzanne's front door. Jim motioned for Suzanne to answer the door. "Come on with us, Ambassador!" Gibbs commanded, with Tim and Tony pointing their weapons on the Ambassador. Other agents came to handcuff.

"Please help me, Miss McNamara." The Ambassador pleaded, leaving her residence. Everyone left from inside the home to her stoop.

"I had an uneasy feeling all night." Tim commented.

"That's probably the liquor." Suzanne responded. "He claims a setup."

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"Definitely, it's too neat how the information points to Ambassador Dao. We need to do the legwork."

Gibbs chuckled.

**_"We?_** No ma'am. You're off the case!" Gibbs looked at Suzanne. "I cannot date you and continually save your life."

Suzanne chuckled. "You just saved his; I own a 9 mm and a 38."


	13. Suzanne Super Snoop

"I told you that you're off the case, McNamara."

Suzanne came into MTAC after hours, finding Gibbs at his desk and looking through the database. She stopped by after class a few days later, dressed in her jeans, long-sleeved shirt with blazer. Instead of the typical briefcase, she carried a black backpack. She had two cups of coffee. One was hers, while the other she picked up for Gibbs.

"And I told you Dao was set up." Suzanne handed Gibbs his cup and opened her bag, tossing a file onto his desk. "There's the proof."

Gibbs fumbled through the paperwork, Suzanne further explained.

"Dao secured Amnesties, study visas for the girls in the village, nothing else."

"Someone higher up?" Gibbs questioned.

"Definitely." Suzanne leaned closer to Gibbs' desk, flipped the file to the pages. "No offshore accounts. No mysterious deposits, withdrawals…He was working within the law."

Gibbs became distracted by Suzanne's lavender perfume. It lingered in his work area. He took a large breath to simply enjoy the aroma.

"Um…Suzanne?" Gibbs recomposed himself. "Where did you find the information?"

"I have a friend whose friend works at the Embassy." She replied. "They'll give declassified information for us to sort over for Law Review. I did some footwork and found this information." Suzanne passed another file. Gibbs read, eyes growing larger in surprise.

"We need to talk to Ambassador Dao."

"I did." Suzanne replied. "I took him some coffee to the interrogation room."

He looked curiously.

"People tend to let down their guard to someone nice." Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Anyway, he helped in narrowing the pool down to 2 people."

"Good work, Angel."

Gibbs kissed Suzanne on her forehead. Tim noticed the sign of affection, didn't think anything further except the fact Boss was happy.

"Thank McNamara for sticking her nose into our business, McGee. We got a lead; let's roll!"


	14. Blessing

It was the end of the workday. Gibbs looked at the red bag. A typed note, with the number 9 and a message, taped on its top. The number indicated the track from the CD: _These Are the Days._ He knew the gift was from Suzanne.

**_There is no past, there is only future. _**

The background music was Van Morrison, a common thread they shared. With tenderness, Gibbs used the sandpaper along the wood, blowing the dust away with gentleness, inspecting with touch.

"This is the love of the one great magician, turned water into wine..."

Shannon's spirit slowly walked to the basement. Gibbs sang the line, "These are the days that will last forever. You've got to hold them in your heart." He hummed along with the melody.

"What are you making?" The voice sounded like Ziva, perhaps Abby. It was not light like Suzanne's.

"She needs a bookcase." Gibbs continued working with the wood. "Her books are all over! Around the desk, on top of her desktop…It's unbelievable how she gets A's in school and so disorganized..." He looked at the base of the staircase; the tools dropped when he saw Shannon. She remained just as beautiful Gibbs remembered—red hair, loving eyes.

"Shannon…"

"Who's she, Jethro?"

Shannon noticed a strip of smaller portraits beside the solo picture, an exact duplicate of Abby's snapshot. Taken at an Ocean City photo booth, the black and white snapshots showed a smiling, more relaxed Gibbs. The last photo was telling: he was kissing Suzanne.

"Who?" Shannon waited. He picked up the strips, pointing at the last photo. "Say her name."

"Suzanne." The way Gibbs said her name.

"You're in love with Suzanne."

"Yes, I'm in love with Suzanne." He stopped working. Gibbs sipped his scotch. "I think." Gibbs smiled, struggled to find the exact words. "She's…"

"A distraction?" Shannon suggested. "Complicated?" Jethro nodded. "…Like you've ever been a day at the beach!"

"She's awakened things inside me. I'm humming, singing…cooking!" Both laughed. "I forgot that happiness existed."

"And you love her…with the same intensity you loved me."

Gibbs stopped for a moment. "I still love you, Shannon." Gibbs was becoming teary-eyed.

"You l**oved** me." Shannon touched Gibbs' shoulder. "I love her…for making you happy. It's okay to love her, Sweetie." Only Shannon, now Suzanne, got away with a name other than Gibbs or Boss. Shannon caressed Gibbs' face. "I'm here to remind you of a future. You have a future with her. Don't let her go."

"Please stay, Shannon."

"I can't." Shannon kissed Jethro on the cheek, preceded for the stairs. "This is the love of the _One_ magician. I cannot interfere."

"I love you, Shannon."

"I love you, too, Jethro. Listen to number 13 while you're at it."

Gibbs looked at the CD package. Track 13 was called Someone Like You.

"Sweetie? It's me, Suzanne." She had a house key but never came downstairs. 'A man's cave is his castle' and respected Gibbs' need for space. Always, she made her presence known. A moment passed. He thought of the words Shannon spoke, "The One magician..."

"Gibbs?"

"I'll be right up, Sugar."

Suzanne was his future.


	15. It's Too Late, Baby

Suzanne's cooperation was an important step in obtaining leads. Her undercover was done, with good results and incriminating information. Gibbs wanted Suzanne to stay active in the case by reading and correlating criminality to the letter of law. It was also good review-to sharpen her legal and policy expertise for upcoming comprehension exams. She scheduled a seat for July's bar exam, in case she wanted to practice law. Suzanne remained undecided.

He remembered a detail from past cases that could aid in the latest case. Instead of calling, Vance drove to Gibbs' home—about 10 minutes on the way to his. Leon Vance was an part of the team but did his best work behind the scenes. He assumed Gibbs was working on the boat, still obsessing about the case. Instead of finding the agent downstairs in his workshop, he was upstairs.

"Hey, I just remembered…" Leon's train of thought disrupted once he saw a familiar face emerge from the kitchen: Suzanne McNamara. "Did I interrupt…?"

"You should've called, Leon."

"Hi, Director!" Suzanne carried the tray to the table filled with her schoolbooks. The following explanation was plausible. Gibbs' Rule 7—"always be specific when you lie." It was actually the truth! Earlier, Suzanne called in a panic. '_I need your help.'_ The lights were bright, even for Gibbs' standards. She dressed in business attire—black dress pants and matching twin sweater with complimentary cream stitching-whenever attending class. It was not very late, just around 8:30. Gibbs was wearing _his_ glasses!

"Gibbs is helping me prepare for my comps. They're tomorrow at 10 AM."

"I don't know why you're nervous, Suz." Gibbs added. "You're going to ace comps."

Suzanne sat at the table beside her books. She poured herself a cup of coffee, mixing the sugar and cream. "You're more than welcomed to question me too, Director. I need to defend my opinions about constitutional and unconstitutional."

"I pass." Vance tossed files towards Suzanne. "You can practice legalese with these; they're declassified."

"Thanks, Director."

"Good to see you, Miss McNamara." Leon walked towards the door. Gibbs escorted. The two watched Suzanne, reading her textbook, highlighting passages and writing furiously on her notepad. "Stop drinking that coffee so you'll _blink_ tomorrow…"

"She's a sweet girl." Leon smiled. Again, the two watched Suzanne working on schoolwork, sipping her coffee. "But when you're done with the case—Rule 11—_walk away_."

Gibbs smiled. His mind wandered while Leon spoke, intertwining his dreams and realities: the first kiss in her apartment, her smile while at the office, and her eyes with and without glasses. He inhaled a breath and closed his eyes a brief second.

"I love her, Leon. _I __**can't…**____**walk**__…__**away**_. "

The secret was out. Gibbs officially associated love, out loud and without secrecy, with Suzanne McNamara. As Gibbs closed the door, he watched Suzanne and wondered if she felt the same.


	16. Yap, Yap, Yap

_In order to understand the title, please follow the link, search for a song entitled "Yap, Yap, Yap." by Squeeze. Please IM me if you should have questions. _

Suzanne's overabundance of energy tickled members within MTAC. It was natural but enhanced when she overindulged in too much coffee. Her perpetual good mood permeated MTAC and made its way to the other wings. Her I-Pod, stuck to her ears, blaring an 80's British band song. She was singing along to the music.

**_Spreads so easy like peanut butter, talks the birds from the trees,  
Keeps her heart for a one man lover, crosses her hands on her knees,_**

Suzanne made her way around the building Saturday morning around 7 am, which was generally quiet. The smaller cart fulfilled her beverage needs for morning call. Abby was happy to learn that KaPow was now a fountain drink. As she passed the door, she noticed Abs fell asleep.

"Good Morning, Abby!" Suzanne gently knocked on the glass, startling Abby. She smiled, holding the large cup of KaPow. Suzanne opened the blinds for Abby to experience the sunlight.

"How…do you have all that energy on a Saturday morning?"

"It's called 'this is my last week of classes…'" With spontaneity, Suzanne kicked her feet to rhythm, dancing around the lab. She spinned the cart, shimmied around the stainless box. "I've taken my comps, meaning I have defended orally and in writing my last set of comps Thursday evening. I shall become a Juris Doctor and a Master of Public Policy in two weeks!"

"You're too…much!" Abby yawned.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." She winked. "Catch you later."

Suzanne made her way down the corridor, still dancing and singing.

Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer received deliveries, but never a pleasurable visit. Jimmy enjoyed only Suzanne's coffee. "Breena makes it too weak!"

For Ducky, she specially ordered a Scottish Tea—Brodie's Brand—to brighten his spirits.

"You've done the impossible! Loose leaf black tea." Ducky sipped his tea, closing his eyes and enjoying the bold flavor from Edinburgh. "How can I repay you, Suzanne?"

She was dancing around. "Look up this song, Jimmy, please?" She handed over the I-Pod.

"Hey, Ducky…yap, yap, yap…" The two noticed her saddle shoes.

"I'm more equipped to judge, Miss McNamara."

"Nonsense!" Suzanne extended her hand. "Let's cut a rug!" The song played in the

background. "Remember the Lindy?"

_(Yap, yap, yap) On the doorstep  
(Yap, yap, yap) Under the washing line  
(Yap, yap, yap) Every evening  
(Yap, yap, yap) She never keeps a closing time_

Ducky indulged with an impromptu dance with Suzanne, demonstrating his knowledge of swing dancing. Jimmy watched in disbelief but impressed the Doctor had his moves. The Lindy Hop was great to do with the song.

"Go, Doctor!" Jimmy cheered.

"Who taught you the Lindy?"

"School." Suzanne replied. "My parents enrolled me in dance."

"My dear, you are full of surprises!" Ducky laughed. "I can see why Jethro is so smitten with you." Ducky whispered, holding her closely. Jimmy imitated the steel guitar as the two continued dancing. No one heard Gibbs walk the room.

"Am I spoiling your fun…in autopsy?"

"You could've fooled me…" She whispered to Ducky. "Thanks for the dance."

Suzanne retrieved her belongings.

" Um…Hello, Gibbs. I was here trying to liven things up?" She gave a goofy smile, threw up her hands expecting a rim shot. Jimmy chucked. "Get it?"

"Go, McNamara…" Gibbs pointed to the exit. His facial expression was stern. "Stop being disruptive!"

"I'll see you all later..." Suzanne rolled the small cart. She passed Gibbs on her way to the corridor.

"Grouch…" she whispered.


	17. Celebration

It was a hard traveled road that reached its crossroads. Suzanne ran upstairs into MTAC sharing the good news, jumping. The team finished meeting in the conference room.

Abby read. "Suzanne Denise McNamara has qualified to receive a joint Master of Public Policy and Juris Doctor degrees from Georgetown University with the highest honors: 3.94."

"Summa Cum Laude!" Jimmy commented. "Congratulations, Madame Counselor."

"Good news, indeed!" Ducky replied, hugging Suzanne. "We need to take our young Miss McNamara out to celebrate."

Tim, Abby, and even Tony exchanged congratulatory wishes, agreed to celebrating through drink. Gibbs sat at the computer, reading a document and completely ignoring Suzanne's news…so it seemed.

"Good idea, Duck." Gibbs smiled, walking over to Suzanne and extending his right hand for a handshake. Instead, he hugged Suzanne. The observers were taken by surprise of Gibbs' gentleness.

"I knew you could do it, Sugar." He whispered.

Vance heard the commotion from his office and came downstairs.

"Suzanne is graduating this weekend with honors." Tim informed the Director.

"Grab your gear, everyone! We're celebrating!" Director Vance announced, the toothpick drooping from his left side. The group all boarded the elevator. Suzanne was beside Abby and Tim, while Gibbs, Tony, and Vance were behind. "And the first round's on Tony!"

"Director…"

"I saw how you looked at her Halloween; it's the least you can do!" Leon paused, remembering her long legs in the burgundy thigh length pleated skirt, and Suzanne's gold pompoms.

_"Oh, hell! I'll get your second round, Miss McNamara!" _Leon whispered. Gibbs and Vance exchanged glances, smiled.

The festivities began promptly after 7. It gave Suzanne a chance to change from work clothes to more suitable attire. She arrived 7:30 wearing jeans and matching baby blue twin sweater set.

"Here's our girl!"

It was nine months since Gibbs and Suzanne confirmed their fondness for one another. In that time she did everything possible to avoid physical intimacy. Their good night kisses became even more passionate and wanting to the point sex finally piqued her curiosity. Suzanne remained focused on receiving her degrees. For Gibbs, it was really a time for "back to basics." He enjoyed the opportunity learning about patience, for it was a virtue he sometimes lacked with people. Gibbs also admired the fact he found an intellectual equal but opposite in female company. He was planning to announce it. Rule 9 motivated the impromptu decision—"You don't waste good."

"McGee!" Gibbs whispered in McGee's ear. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?!"

"McGee…"

"Unbelievable…" Tim commented to himself. Still surprised, he walked to the jukebox and selected Gibbs' requested song. He glanced at Suzanne, chatting away with colleagues from the Hole and MTAC. "I wish Ziva could've been here." Suzanne sipped on her margarita—on the rocks, salt rim. "But I know she's in Tel Aviv."

"She's bringing you back a present." Abby punched a few keys on her cellphone, showed Suzanne. "She knew you wanted one…and said that's she proud." An older R&B fused song, I Do Love You, began. After the first four bars, she recognized the song. The look on her face was panic.

"Oh, God, no…" She muttered. "Not here, not now…"

Gibbs slowly walked to Suzanne, back turned and chatting with Jimmy and Breena.

"Would you excuse us, please?" Gibbs requested. Suzanne was in disbelief; their courtship was shifting from private to public without her input. The couple joined Tim, standing with mouth wide open.

"You will not believe…" McGee began. Abby joined the trio.

"I'm not hiding it anymore..." Gibbs whispered in Suzanne's ear. His stance was more intimate. It was not much of a distance between the two.

**_I do love you…ooh, but it's… alright, all right._**

"Not **_now_**_,_ Gibbs…" she growled.

"Get out!" Abby exclaimed.

**_(I do love you)_****_  
_****_(I love you, I love you)_****_  
_****_I love you so right now_****_  
_****_(Ooh-ho-ho-ooh)_**

Tony emerged from the restroom, joined the others. "What's going on?"

**_I love you so right now_****_  
_****_Never, never gonna let_****_  
_****_Gonna let, gonna let you go, na-na-na_****_  
_****_Pretty little baby_**

"Nice choice in music, Jimmy."

"Gibbs picked the song."

"…for Suzanne." Finished Abby.

The song played in the background during the conversation.

"The coffee was the kryptonite. Superman,1978? Christopher Reeve…" DiNozzo completed the Sign of the Cross. "Only Superman in my book, Christopher Reeve. Like Gibbs he falls in love with Lois Lane, takes on an alter ego to be close to her…or is Suzanne Superman? Superwoman?"

From an observance across the room, Gibbs and Suzanne were occupied in an audible, heated discussion. Her voice was filled with anger, while Gibbs remained quiet. Vance and Ducky were close by at a booth.

"Did you know?"

"I suggested it." Ducky admitted.

"Now, you want to tell everyone we're involved?! Damn it, Gibbs!"

Uncomfortable with the turn of events, the two gentlemen joined their colleagues. Others within the circle whistled and cheered.

"Did you know…?" Tim stuttered, still flabbergasted.

"I suspected it." Vance admitted. "She was over Gibbs' place…" the others shifted their eyes. "But she was working on comps."

"Suz, what is your problem?"-

"You're my problem!" Suzanne's index finger was pointed, her rant immediately stopped. Tears streamed down her face. "You want everything your way." Gibbs reached for her hand, only to be quickly snatched away by Suzanne. "Not this time."

She sniffled, dabbed her eyes with tissue.

"Good bye, Gibbs."

At a loss for words, she set her drink down and walked towards the front door.

"Susie…"

"Thanks, everyone." Her voice was flat. I'll see you later."

"Suzanne, wait!" Gibbs followed her. Once he reached the door, Gibbs saw her Jeep Wrangler driving off.

"Suzanne!" Gibbs yelled.

_"Honey, I'm sorry." _He whispered. Gibbs took a deep sigh and walked back into the bar. His friends waited.

"She's not coming back." He motioned for the bartender to refill his drink. "I screwed up."


	18. The Oneness

The younger members recognized the signs to leave Gibbs alone, which they did. Leon and Ducky suggested a manly huddle, a conference to discuss the recent turn of events. Leon, a widower and Ducky, a confirmed bachelor, noticed Gibbs' unsuccessful patterns with women.

"Why is Suzanne so afraid?" Gibbs said.

"You normally have a sexual attraction with women..." Leon said. "And you let them go. Suzanne is your match."

"Jethro, you are her first love." Ducky said. "…Her_ first_ _l_ove." Vance nodded, agreed with Doctor Mallard's analysis.

"No!" As Jethro review the dating timeline, not once lovemaking was a reality. The thrill of oneness was from in his dreams. After a moment, he smiled. "Really? At almost 30?"

The men nodded.

"Why didn't she…?" Gibbs sipped on his drink. "Oh, Susie, honey…" There was the answer: _Suzanne was still a virgin_. Gibbs smiled in delight. "We need to talk."

Long rides helped to clear her mind. As an undergraduate, she enjoyed the four hour drive along a seldom traveled Route 58 to the Tidewater area Suzanne was on her way home but decided to drive along the GW Parkway. A few weeks ago, she removed the plastic covering of her beloved Wrangler, just to feel the coolness of the mild Washington spring. It reminded her of the Colonial Parkway in York County, where she called home. Also, the Cherry Blossom trees were in full bloom. She loved its aroma.

She glanced at her cellphone; Gibbs' name appeared. She threw the device into the passenger seat, continued to drive. It went straight to voicemail-_'This is Suzanne. Please leave your message.'_

"I cannot believe Gibbs told everyone!" She thought. "Some things are better left unsaid." Rule 13 in her guidebook. DC radio stations played very eclectic music during the 7 to midnight shift. It was that night DC 88 showcased Van Morrison Live at the Belfast. Her favorite, Rave On John Donne was playing. The sensual saxophone solo that separated the reading from the singing was her favorite. It spoke to her—mysterious, uncertain to a beginning, middle or end. Suzanne loved listening Van the Man.

**_"Tonight, 'neath the silvery moon, tonight…"_**

A song lyric awakened her in the middle of the drive, spoke directly to her heart and gave its answer. **_Tonight, you will understand the Oneness._** Always, she loved the song but missed the true meaning.

The moon had a silvery, romantic glow. It was a slight breeze in the nighttime air.

**_"Tonight, let it all begin tonight…"_**

Suzanne picked up the telephone and noticed 4 missed calls and a message.

_Hey, I love you, Suzanne. I love you, Suzanne. I love you, Suzanne. Oh, sweet ...Suzanne_

She chuckled with hearing Gibbs' voice. Only he knew the origin of her first name. Her dad was a Lou Reed fan. Upon hearing the message, she left the parkway for Gibbs' house. Suzanne's constant knocking almost interrupted Gibbs' sleep pattern. He hoped it was her. Who else would come over at midnight? He was pleasantly surprised by the passionate kiss at his front door.

"Am I dreaming, Suzanne?"

Gibbs pulled her inside the door, cornered her and continued kissing. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, gently touching his upper lip.

"Guess not."

"I love you." Suzanne quickly untied his robe, giving short kisses along his neck. Her soft hands touched his face. Gibbs closed his eyes. He opened her eyes and noticed a tear. "I love you, Sweetie."

"Wait..." Gibbs said. He kissed her on the cheek, removing her glasses and tenderly stroking her face. "Is this what you want?"

"I want you."

"You have me." Gibbs' hands cupped her head, while hers rested on his neck. He gave Suzanne a short kiss. Their eyes met, head met another. "You've always had me."

By the hand, he led her upstairs.


	19. Tell Me What You Want

"Don't be shy…" Gibbs whispered. "That's all I ask of you tonight." Suzanne's hair was in a bun. With a single tug, he released her flowing brown hair.

Suzanne, remaining shy and modest, hesitated to undress in front of him, particularly with the lights on. Gibbs volunteered and was eager. The shirt was easy; it slipped over head. He was kneeling, kissing her stomach while unbuttoning, unzipping her denim jeans. Suzanne stood with only her matching lingerie set. A lover's duty was to provide comfort. In doing so, he explored every inch of her body with his hands and mouth. Gibbs continually looked into her eyes, assessing the situation from her expressions. Suzanne's sighs were soft, whispers of approval. Her eyes widened in surprise when Gibbs touched, stroked…_there._

_Oh, yes, he thought. _

To her own surprise, she was standing in the nude. She was not embarrassed.

Gibbs continued his exploration with his hands. She lost her balance, it felt so amazing! It was just a precursor to the ultimate highlight. It was at the key moment Gibbs stopped. He noticed Suzanne trembling, just right at the peak of pleasure.

"Not yet..." Gibbs muttered.

_"Please, Gibbs…please?"_

"There's more, honey."

The two stepped inside the shower, with him standing behind. The water tapped across their bodies as Gibbs gently caressed Suzanne's exposed soapy skin, covered with telltale bumps of excitement. He playfully nibbled on her shoulders, the base of her neck. With his hands, Gibbs turned Suzanne to face him. The two kissed wildly, with Gibbs overpoweringly demonstrating his passion, as if the night was the last.

Suzanne and Gibbs left the shower and walked into the dark bedroom. Suzanne lovingly dried Jethro with soft touches, looking deeply in his eyes. He was teasingly drying Suzanne, stroking her lower back, cupping and squeezing her bottom. Suzanne was the aggressor, giving passionate and longing kisses, leading them onto the bed with him on top.

Gibbs had a King sized bed, but "no one to share it with…" he commented on several occasions. His bedroom was basic—one bed, a night stand and an alarm, just in case he overslept. He flipped the radio switch. It was playing _Tell Me What You Want._ Appropriate song, Gibbs chuckled. The saxophone solo complimented the foreplay. The song intertwined a standard, _I'll Take Care of You._

He was lying on his side, reaching close by to caress Suzanne's body. It was teasing, tantalizing. His hands were manly but gentle. Gibbs took her hand, placing it on his chest. Still apprehensive, she complied. Suzanne smiled, shyly. She kissed him with excitement. Her hands explored Gibbs, from his broad shoulders to small of his back.

"Wait a moment…" Gibbs reached into his nightstand and grabbed a small packet, placing it in Suzanne's hand. "Before we forget…" Even that detail was sensual between the two. She helped through intense kisses, wet and open across his mouth while teasingly caressing his thighs.

"Now, where were we…?" He gently stroked Suzanne's hair.

_Tell me what you want…_

Gibbs rolled on top while kissing her.

_Tell me what it is… _Van Morrison crooned_._

"Just relax, Baby."

His hands held her face.

Slowly, they joined as one. He felt a slight hesitance in her body. She gasped and rolled her eyes. It was a temporary feeling, just a sharp jab. The sound, the look aroused Gibbs even more.

_"Shh…" _Gibbs tenderly kissed her forehead. "It's okay."

Gibbs moved slow and tender, wanting for his new lover to enjoy it all. His hands rested on her hips, caressing her soft skin and pulling her closer. Gibbs felt Suzanne's heart rate rise against his chest. His rhythm was methodical and the pace quickened.

"Oh...Susie."

_"My God! I can see why this is such a mystery..."_She thought to herself. The act itself, a little awkward from a virgin's perspective, was so...amazing!

Suzanne instinctively knew how to keep pace. Her long legs wrapped around Gibbs' back. She bit her bottom lip, breathing harder. Gibbs uncovered one of many sensual places inside, to which Suzanne opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Gibbs smiled,encouraged by touching her face.

"Gibbs…"

_Tell me what you want, yeah,_

_"Tell me what you want, Suzanne…." _Gibbs whispered. Surprised when Gibbs rolled her to where she was in the dominant stance, Suzanne softly giggled. His tongue teasingly tipped inside, then out. Gibbs continued caressing her full bottom, his hands moving and resting on her hips. She became self-conscious and stopped. Their eyes met.

"Because I **_want_**you—all of you."

The bed bounced, vibrating the floor. There was a rhythmic creak. Suzanne's eyes widen, her moans audible.

_Tell me what you want, tell me what it is_

"Can I have you, Suzanne?"

_"Yes." _She whispered. Suzanne's breath was shallow, moist in Gibbs' ear. She moaned again, only longer. He felt her back tighten… Suzanne's moans grew louder and shorter.

"Oh, take your time, baby." Gibbs whispered, brushing away a stray curl. "You have…**We** have time."

She finally understood the word, oneness. It meant complete, unconditional love.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Tell me what you want, tell me  
What you need  
See if I can get it right now, child_

Their ending was passionate as the beginning. Their bodies were in complete agreement. Suzanne continued moaning, and soon Gibbs joined. Each moan, touch, and gaze exposed Suzanne as a very passionate woman both professionally and emotionally. She felt his back tighten, his pace erratic, an indication he was ready. Suzanne trembled in that moment, fearful because it was a new sensation.

"Jethro…?"

Suzanne's nails pressed in Gibbs' shoulders, her gasp high-pitched.

"I'm right here." Gibbs whispered. "Just…go with the feeling." He held her hand as a sign of reassurance.

Together, they arrived as one. She was completely vulnerable. Her eyes were closed. Gibbs, smiling, simply wrapped her in his arms, smothered her with wet kisses.

"It's okay, Susie." Gibbs, smiling, simply wrapped her in his arms, smothered her with wet kisses. "It's okay." Suzanne was quiet, feeling awkward and accepting she _finally_ emotionally and physically surrendered to her first lover.


	20. I Love You, Suzanne

The sun shined directly in her eyes, alerting her that she overslept! Suzanne and Gibbs spent hours in foreplay, afterglow, and once again foreplay. For such an age difference, the two were sexually synced. It was after 7 AM, and Graduation Weekend at the University. Suzanne's ceremony was the next day. A little groggy, she was surprised to wake up alone and naked. The past several hours she remembered. It was a new day and too many items on her agenda. "I need to get dressed."

Gibbs brought a cup of coffee to his visitor. His surprise for the day was to ease her from shyness. Inside was a very sensual woman, the one who seemed so secured in everything else except her own sexuality. Hours before, Special Agent Gibbs was the first man to penetrate Suzanne's mind and body. It was a celebration, that Suzanne allowed to become vulnerable with a man.

"Thought I'd serve _you_ coffee for a change…" Gibbs whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "Good Morning, Sweetheart."

"Gibbs, I…" Suzanne began to leave the bed. He gently eased her down.

"I used your keys to get your gear while you were asleep. Your clothes are in the closet. I brought your lotions, pants suit, shoes, mortarboard, gown, tassels, hood, cord...And I fed and walked your dog, Fred." Suzanne kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

"And I need to look at your Jeep to see why it rattles." Gibbs said. "Basically, I don't want you to leave."

Suzanne smiled. Gibbs smiled at the sight of her, wrapped modestly in a sheet, her shoulders exposed.

You're welcome." He said sarcastically. Gibbs removed his shoes, then his "Marines" t-shirt and climbed back into bed.

"I'm expecting Si and Sol."

"Coming into Washington at 7 tonight." Gibbs whispered. "Answering machine…I can't wait to meet your brothers."

"Jethro…"

"Hey..." He pulled her closer, tilting Suzanne's chin to look deeply in her eyes. Jethro struggled with the words, wondered how to acknowledge it was her first time, their first time, and he loved her-very much-with tact, with sincerity. But, based on her quietness, Gibbs had to ask. "Do you regret...?"

"No!" Suzanne whispered, sipping her coffee. "I'm just embarrassed."

"Why?" He chuckled, wiping the stray hair from her brow. "Everyone has a first time, honey."

Gibbs kissed her shoulders, nuzzled at the nape of Suzanne's neck. The most sensitive spot on Suzanne was between her earlobe and neck. "I'm just…happy we finally made love."

With his mouth, he sucked and rolled his tongue against her soft neck. Her response was whispering his name, breathy with a slight gasp. Gibbs was aroused by just her soft-spoken 'bedroom' voice. Her shyness was very sensual. Through simplistic strokes of fingers, hands, Gibbs evaluated if Suzanne was indeed ready for lovemaking. She moaned, rolled her eyes and arched her body forward, grinding against him.

"Gibbs..." She whispered. "Can we…?"

"Yes." Gibbs kissed Suzanne softly. She felt his weight against her, his hands teasingly stroked her body. Suzanne's hands rested on Gibbs' hips, still covered inside his grey sweatpants. She was tugging downward, hands caressing his bottom.

"But…" Gibbs whispered, "You need to take them off, baby and put one on…if you want me."

She complied. With shaky hands, she slowly removed his bottoms. With him on top, Suzanne could only pull to his knees. Gibbs casually kicked them off. His eyes closed, rolled to the back as Suzanne fondled masterfully, unashamedly her lover's body. She took her time with pleasing Jethro, in-tuned with his pleasure. He moaned in agreement to her touch. Just as he commanded, Suzanne did very well. Their hipbones mashed in rhythm, stomach against stomach, moving like crashing waves.

Gibbs dreamed of a certain way he wanted her but was hesitant to try. He was also uncertain if he could actually achieve it. Gibbs sat upward, legs outstretched. He motioned for Suzanne to 'come there.'

"Trust me, Susie…" Gibbs whispered. Suzanne kissed him, darting the tip of her tongue inside his mouth, tracing his lips. "I'm going to make you feel really good…"

"Last night was wonderful..." Suzanne replied.

"That was the beginning…" Gibbs' hands guided one leg to wrap, and the other to follow. Suzanne moaned, her eyes widened in disbelief when Gibbs nudged inward. The feeling was beyond words; it was more intense than the first time, she thought. Rocking in rhythm, the two were face-to-face. Gibbs kneeled slightly, she wrapped her legs tighter.

"Oh, God, Jethro!" Suzanne was definitely more comfortable, louder too! She was not exaggerating; he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were dilated, breathing more labored. She was sweaty, wrapping in exhaustion around Gibbs.

"Oh, that's my girl…" He murmured. Gibbs stroked her back, kissing her shoulders. "That's my girl."

Gibbs held Suzanne tightly in his arms, stroking her hair, watching her sleep. "I love you, Suzanne." He whispered, kissing her hair.


	21. The Truth

Tim was tickled to see a disoriented DiNozzo come into work-holding his head, groaning, and wearing his black rimmed glasses instead of his contact lenses. Tony struggled into headquarters, still recovering from the evening's festivities. Generally, Anthony DiNozzo was impeccably dressed, sharp creases in his suits. He opted for jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"You're late."

"Shut up, McTime Keeper!" Tony stumbled to the coffee canteen, only to find it empty.

"Damn! This is not my day!" DiNozzo walked back to his desk, just disgusted about the beginning of his day.

"Go down and see Miss Mary." Tim suggested.

"Can't." DiNozzo leaned in his chair. "She's got a crush on me, keeps calling me 'Stud Muffin.'"

"Well, love's in the air." Tim continued typing.

"Maybe not. The way Suzanne reacted last night..." Tony faced McGee. "Man…!"

"I was more surprised that Gibbs put it out there for the world to know! He's in love with Suzanne!"

"I **_really _**need some coffee…"

"Well you need to go downstairs for the coffee canteen, DiNozzo." Vance walked downstairs. "She's off until Monday." Vance added. "By the way, you're late!"

Tim snickered. Tony's facial expression mimicked Tim's.

"By the way, has anyone heard from Suzanne since last night?" Tim asked. "The University called about her Honor Cord."

"I called—went straight to voice mail." Abby came into the office area and joined the gentlemen. "I thought Gibbs would be here…"

"I was looking for Jethro…" Ducky inquired. "Oh, hi, Abby. Has anyone seen him?" Their head shakes indicated no.

"He took a personal day, Dr. Mallard." Vance added. "And Miss McNamara's fine. She spent the night."

"Gibbs knocked her boots!" Tony laughed! "Oh, he **tapped ****_that_**…"

"Tony!" Tim interjected.

"Oh, he didn't want to leave, that being her firs-." Ducky chuckled.

The younger members looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh dear. That was a secret." Ducky became flustered.

"Some secret!" Tim said. "Suzanne, a virgin?"

"Not every woman thinks about sex, Tim." Abby said.

"Well, it's an incentive…" Tony interrupted.

"We all know Suzanne: getting that Masters and law degree has been her priority." Abby added. "I think it's pretty cool she waited."

"What I can't believe is that she **_waited…_**and Gibbs?" Tony laughed, paused for a moment, anticipating that Gibbs was near. "And their sex life is none of our business."

"You're damn right it isn't!" Gibbs retrieved a few items from his desk. It surprised the teammates Gibbs dressed in sweatpants and his Marines t-shirt. "I came in to say hello. Hello. Now, I'm saying goodbye. See you tomorrow at graduation."

"Boss, I've **_got_** to ask you…" DiNozzo smirked, placed his arm around Gibbs' shoulder. The elder was known for the stare. "Um…maybe not." Quickly, he removed his arm.

"I need to go, DiNozzo." Gibbs walked quickly to the elevator, smiling.

"I bet you do…" he laughed. "Must be pretty special to make **you** take a day off from work."

"This isn't the first time I took personal leave to spend time with her." The team members remembered October, smiled when realizing Suzanne was in the equation early as fall. His 'odd' behavior made sense! He displayed love, being in love. The song, Someone Like You, popped into mind. Gibbs sat at his desk, playing the song aloud and singing.

Tony remembered the two walking onto the MTAC floor, both in hardy laughter.

**"Suzanne's a sweetie.**" Tony confessed.

Tim reminisced about the Valentines Day dress and Gibbs' long, lasting look.

**"She is certainly a mystery." **

Vance heard Jethro's voice from the "too late" conversation. _ 'I...can't walk away.'_

**"Miss McNamara is captivating, to say the least."**

Abby chuckled, remembering that eye contact whenever Suzanne handed Gibbs his coffee and simply smiled.

**"Imagine being in love that words aren't even necessary?**" Abby self-embraced. ** "It's romantic." **

Ducky smiled, thinking of his wise advice to Gibbs that September afternoon. _'Good God, man! Ask her out!' _

**"I've never seen Jethro so happy." **

In Jethro's clutched hand was a small velvet box. The others noticed. "And by the way, DiNozzo: yes, I'm older but more thorough. Learn from it. Maybe you'll have someone special like Suzanne."

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby ran towards him. "Is that a ring?"

_'But lately, I have realized. Baby, the best is yet to come.'_

Gibbs smiled, visualizing Suzanne's smiles. The first smile was shy upon their first meeting in July. The second was a sly grin in the elevator. The most memorable was the Valentines Day present.

_'Someone like you, make it worthwhile; someone like you, keeps me satisfied. Someone exactly like you.' _

"It is."

The elevator doors closed.

Vance called Gibbs downstairs and requested his presence. "You have a video call." Gibbs followed the director's orders and returned.

"Yeah, this is Gibbs…"

Henrietta Lange oversaw operations in Los Angeles, CA. She was also a key inspiration for Leroy Jethro Gibbs as was Mike Franks. "Hetty," called by those in the agency, was a trailblazer in her own right, the last of Cold War experts. Beyond her acceptance to all things modern, including enjoying Lady Gaga concerts and owning a new I-Phone, she had an added advantage over her colleague: computer expertise. Agent Lange arranged a video conference over the jumbo screen inside the secured room.

"The word is you're in love…this week. Congratulations." Lance's screen was on a recent Facebook post from Tim's writer alias, Thom E. Gemcity, "Special Agent in Love with Cafeteria Girl."

"Leave it to McGee to promote a novel 'loosely' based on a recent case." Vance said. Gibbs flashed a smile and chuckled softly.

"I know she was instrumental in a recent case. I read your report, _'Brown Sugar '"_

"She was key in solving the case." Vance admitted. "Suzanne's a girl after your own heart, Lange. She speaks Spanish and Mandarin."

"I read her file, and she sounds like a hell of an agent, Gibbs." Lange confirmed.

"She's a civilian." Gibbs said. "It's better that way."

"We need a leggy, dynamic law expert in LA." Hetty mentioned.

"Absolutely not!"

**_"Is your name Suzanne McNamara?"_** Heddy asked her junior colleague. Her tone, her voice placed fear among the strongest of men. Agent Lange was respected by all for her directness. "That is exactly why everyone knows you're in love with this girl."

Gibbs sighed.

"You cannot expect her to remain the coffee lady for NCIS with a Masters and law degree. Tell Miss McNamara we want to schedule an interview for late June, early July." Heddy concluded.

"She's taking the Bar exam early July in Richmond."

"It's not your decision, Gibbs." Heddy said. "I'm giving you two weeks to tell her. Otherwise, I'm calling her directly." The screen went blank.

"I'm proposing to her tonight, Leon."

"Gibbs, it's about national security." Leon reached for a toothpick, slid the slim piece of wood across his right lip. "She's a hell of an asset to the team, whether here or in LA. You cannot withhold the job offer."


	22. I'd Still Say Yes

Suzanne was just Susie: graduate student and employee with the government. She didn't feel any different from the day before. In fact, it wasn't expected—a dewy glow, or ravenous appetite for lovemaking. While showering upstairs, Gibbs was downstairs in the workshop. The music softly played as he worked on a latest project. Suzanne never ventured downstairs; it was from respect. People need their space to decompress from everything and everyone. For her, it was a crafting room with sewing machine, yarn, fabrics and various sizes of knitting and crochet needles. A romantic began to play.

_I find myself in a strange situation  
And I don't know how  
What seemed to be an infatuation  
Is so different now_

Gibbs listened. At one stanza, he sang along with the recording.

_I can't get by if we're not together  
Ooh can't you see  
Girl, I want you now and forever  
Close to me  
I'm longing for the time  
I'm longing for the day  
Hoping that you will promise to be mine  
And never go away_

"Why the hell didn't you stay and attended Marshall-Wythe?" Gibbs muttered, referring to the law program at the College of William and Mary. He held onto the picture of him and Suzanne taken during Valentine's Day. It was his favorite portrait.

"Hi." Suzanne stood at the bottom step. "I hope I didn't disturb you." The chorus played.

The song continued playing in the background.

"As for an answer to your question…" Suzanne responded, moving closer to him and sitting on a stool. "4 and 5 are my magical numbers for change." She reminisced about Army life and how every few years Daddy received a transfer. "Every election year, we moved." Before VA, the McNamaras lived in California, Oklahoma, and even Hawaii.

"Anyway I remember visiting Georgetown in 8th grade and wanting to attend law school there."

"Suzanne? The LA field office wants you for a position with their NCIS." For a moment, a smile crossed Suzanne's face. Then, a dose of reality came across her mind.

"That'll mean we're coworkers." Gibbs nodded, knowing the rule they carefully protected—not dating coworkers, would interfere.

"Well, before you make a decision, I have another confession." Gibbs rose from his chair and walked to Suzanne. He bent on one knee and reached into his pocket. He reached for Suzanne's hand and proceeded to softly mutter a heart-felt speech. The song continued to play, and the most succinct lyric was heard in between pauses.

"I love you, Suzanne, very, very much."

_I'm longing for the time  
I'm longing for the day  
When I'll be giving you this heart of mine  
Believe me when I say_

_I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love_

This is not I pictured the proposal, in my workshop. "I wanted to take you to dinner."

Gibbs reached for the ring box, opened it in front of Suzanne.

"Will you marry me, Suzanne?"

"What?" Suzanne noticed the princess-cut diamond wrapped in a double-stranded thin gold band. She remembered Daddy's last piece of advice: "A real man will prove and proclaim three words—I love you—without any hesitation." Suzanne did not count on Gibbs sticking around after the fall season.

Suzanne did not discuss her blossoming relationship with anyone, including Simon, who she always shared an incredibly close bond. She mentioned only in passing about spending time with a colleague. In her younger days, Susie focused on academics and not romance. Years passed and her principles remained the same. Religious and professional faith guided in her decision-making with dating. Her past experiences were short like the month September. 'Things tend to look different once a familiar season ends and a new one begins.' Each fall was a new suitor. The courtship seemed to end before a month when the gentlemen realize Suzanne was not 'giving it up.' If counting the flirtation, Suzanne and Gibbs soon approached a year as a 'couple.'

He slipped the ring on Suzanne's ring finger.

"Susie, I want to take care of you. I want to grow old with you and only you." Gibbs stood to meet her eye-to-eye. "I've never met anyone who could make me happy."

"You're ready for the fifth time?" Suzanne whispered.

"I am hopelessly, deliriously, completely, and passionately in love with you. Please say yes." He whispered. Gibbs kissed her neck, her earlobe.

"Say yes...say yes to me, Sugar."

"Yes."

The two held each other.

Too much crept into her thoughts during that very tender moment between lovers.

She realized that fact after hearing Gibbs' heartfelt words and while in their embrace how much her life was changing. Four years she worked all day and attended school at night just to reach the very moment Saturday afternoon. The past year was the most challenging—life without Daddy. The man encouraged, nurtured and shaped his daughter into the love of Jethro Gibbs' life. Suzanne persevered and met the academic and emotional challenges in her graduate study. The moment would be shared in bittersweet memory of Solomon McNamara Sr. along with family and friends. Her older brothers were arriving at Reagan. For the first time in a year, she and her mother agreed to see one another at graduation, without 'Stepdad Dearest.' Now, Special Agent Gibbs was an important figure. She accepted his proposal. That very next day, she would introduce Jethro as her fiance. Suzanne was nervous about the response from all near and dear.


	23. Meeting the Brothers

Suzanne wondered how to announce both her relationship and engagement to Gibbs. Flattered that Gibbs packed personal belongings and invited her to stay, she declined. He did, however, agreed to drive her to the townhouse for an appropriate outfit. Suzanne wanted to wear a dress.

"Tell me about the magnets..." Gibbs noticed her collection on the refrigerator. Of course, Suzanne had Virginia magnets—Yorktown, Virginia Beach, and the College of William and Mary, her alma mater.

"I buy a magnet every time I go somewhere." She also had several from different countries—Guatemala, Nicaragua, Ecuador, and England.

"You've been to these places?"

"Yeah." Suzanne emerged, wearing a floral print dress with a denim jacket. "I spent a year with an evangelical group in Latin America. Of course, I spent a semester studying at Oxford."

Gibbs bought a large diamond, almost a carat. She slipped off the ring and placed it in the jewelry box. Gibbs noticed her bare left hand.

"Having second thoughts?" Gibbs softly knocked.

Suzanne chuckled. She held Gibbs' hands, looking deep in his eyes.

"How do I tell my family I'm getting married?"

"How about, 'we're getting married?"

"Sweetie, I know this sound old-fashioned…" Suzanne whispered.

"How about if I…" Gibbs kissed her hands. "…ask your brothers permission to marry you."

"Thanks." Suzanne smiled. "And if my brothers object…?"

"I'm standing my ground." Gibbs said. "I love you, Susie. No one will stop me from making a lifelong commitment to you." He kissed Suzanne. "Come on. Let's go pick them up."

Jethro chucked at the impromptu picture—brothers and little sister, flexing their left bicep and displaying their similar tattoos. He noticed between the three sibling that Suzanne, standing at 6 feet and about 210 lbs, mostly muscular, was a runt! To say JR and Simon were tall—major understatement!

"Hey, Shortie!"

The three hugged.

Simon resembled Clark Kent—glasses, long-sleeved shirt and khakis—but possessed the physique similar to the Man of Steel! His passion beside computers and 4 year son Sebastian was bodybuilding. He stood maybe an inch or two taller than Susie but was very muscular. JR, or Solomon was the tallest at 6'8 and weighed 275 lbs. Being career Army, he was very much in shape. His appearance was classic military, including shiny bald head.

Gibbs stood in the distance, just observing the moment.

"Hey, I want you to meet Jethro."

"Good to meet you." Gibbs shook with a strong grip. First was Simon, then JR.

"Army?" JR asked, lightly touching the base of his head.

"Retired Marine."

"It's the haircut." JR laughed.

"Susie has been excited seeing you two."

"**_Susie?_**" Simon blurted. "You're awfully familiar with our sister, calling her Susie…"

"Simon, stop!" Suzanne swapped him.

"Honey, please excuse Simon." She looked him up and down. "He thinks because he's five years older…don't start, Si!"

"You have sisters,_ Jethro?_" Simon asked.

"Only child."

Suzanne sighed.

"He's just looking out for a little sister." Gibbs replied. "I understand."

The four went to the restaurant for cocktails, dinner and light conversation.

"Mom will be here tomorrow morning." JR commented. "It'll give you a chance to prepare yourself…mentally."

"How is she?" Suzanne asked, sipping her margarita. "Is Mom happy with Stepdaddy dearest?"

"Ask her yourself, Susie." Simon suggested. "You've got to let the anger go."

A moment passed without words.

"Dad would want that, Suzanne." JR said. Both Si and JR noticed tension between mother and daughter as children! Her upbringing was in the company of gentlemen—mainly her brothers and Daddy. Suzanne and her mother had little interaction. Though she loved and respected her, the younger always contended they came from two different worlds! In terms of personality, she was more like Solomon McNamara Sr. than Susan McNamara. Suzanne's sensibilities to adventure, individuality, and knowledge-gathering, like their father, only separated mother and daughter more.

"Nevermind that." Suzanne ended the serious discussion with a smile. "I'm so happy I have you two here!"

"Our sis, the lawyer!" Si raised a glass. The remaining three toasted. Afterwards, Suzanne excused herself and left the table.

"She gets that stubbornness from Dad." JR said to Si. He looked at Gibbs. "She's stubborn as hell, Bro!"

"She's going to make a hell of a lawyer." Gibbs said. "I suggested letting go months ago."

"How long have you known our sister, Gibbs?" Simon's curiosity peaked. His eyes shifted, face movement inquisitive.

"Si, she's 30 years old." JR reminded Simon. "She's not a kid anymore."

"I met Suzanne July of last year. She's changed my life for the better." Gibbs sipped his drink, smiled. An older love song, _I Knew I Loved You_, played in the background.

"I was a widower and proceeded to marry and divorce three women, thinking it was love."

"Whoa! Three times divorced?!" JR surprised. "I'm not feeling good about this…_relationship._"

Gibbs further elaborated. "None of them lasted, because I didn't _grieve_ for Shannon…"

"The first wife…" Simon interrupted. Gibbs nodded. "Your first love?"

"That was the last time I was truly…complete." Gibbs motioned circularly, indicating another round of beverages.

"Do you love Susie?"

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

Gibbs recollected moments—their walks at the cabin, the moment he saw Suzanne in the red dress, and the previous night, where he held her hand the first time—and smiled. She was chatting with the bartender, `a classmate from Georgetown. She waved at Gibbs, continuing her conversation on the side of the room.

"With all my heart and soul." Gibbs rattled the empty glass to ease his nervousness. "Susie is the most beautiful, intelligent, loving, and stubborn woman I've met. She fills that missing piece inside. She honors and respects my love for Shannon too."

**_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_**

"Well, we're all in agreement on one thing: we love Susie." JR said. "She has a way to love everyone." The three nodded in agreement, observing Susie chatting with her friend.

"I asked her to marry me."

Another moment of silence came between the gentlemen.

"You're asking us permission? To marry our sister?" Simon questioned Jethro.

"Well, yes. Since you are Susie's brothers, the closest thing she has to your father…I felt it was necessary."

"You're in love with Susie." Simon extended his hand to shake." Simon commented. "I see it by the way you're smiling; you're whipped like a container of Cool Whip!"

"Hell, he's marrying a lawyer!" JR laughed. "We don't need to do anything! She'll just clean his pockets…"

"…If his ex-wives haven't done it already!" Simon chuckled. "Hell, I know that from personal experience!"

The three slapped hands, roared with laughter.

"Take care of her, okay?" JR extended his hand. Gibbs shook JR's hand. "Promise you'll never break her heart."

"Here are three words I can guarantee as a husband:" Gibbs raised his glass for a toast. "Honor, courage and commitment. I will _never_ hurt Suzanne." The three toasted to the news.


	24. Mother Dearest Part I

Suzanne did not expect anything unusual, such as genuine sincerity, from her mother's visit. She readied herself for graduation, ensuring her dress was an proper length, complimentary shoes and the right jewelry to accent her ensemble. The tan pinstriped pant suit was the best choice. Not only it accented her curvy frame, she felt confident while wearing pantsuits.

It took an hour instead of the usual 20 minutes. Nervousness settled in, and her reaction was fidgety at simple tasks. Suzanne wondered if inviting her was a good idea. Then, she noticed a picture of her father. It was taken the year she was born, Daddy in his Class A uniform.

"You know I'm only doing this for you, Daddy." Suzanne talked directly to the picture. "I wish you were here on Earth."

Suzanne remembered in detail the **indifference,** the inequities of praise and admiration when it came to JR, Simon and herself. It was clearer as she aged, understood why 'strained' was an inadequate word for the mother-daughter relationship. The word **criticism** came to Suzanne's mind.

* * *

_"You need to lose some weight, Suzanne."_

Her mother said on several occasions that daughter was fat, beginning in elementary school. Suzanne was an above-average student. She actually skipped two elementary school grades—second and fourth-and was twelve as she entered high school. Suzanne's body developed slower than her peers. Puberty was cruel; the height and long feet came before the definitive curves. She still carried extra pounds, even with playing soccer and running track all four years of high school.

_"She's only 12, Sarah. Give it time." _

_ "Suzanne needs to start wearing dresses!"_ She disliked dresses from a young age and preferred pants and sweaters instead. It was within dress code at the Academy, yet, her mother was insistent that she wore dresses.

_ "You dress like a boy, Suzanne." _She preferred blue jeans and t-shirts on the weekends. One thing she and Sarah agreed on was wearing dresses at Mass. One day out of the week, Suzanne thought, was okay.

_Don't you want the boys to notice you?" _

She was not interested in boys but reading and writing. Suzanne had plenty of male friends, young men who viewed her as just "one of the guys." Her interests were similar to her male classmates—professional football and cars. She watched to learn automotive skills, waited to inherit "Myrtle," the 1988 Jeep Wrangler that her father drove.

_"I can see why the boys are so afraid of you!" _

* * *

The opinions echoed. By the time she finished high school, it was enough. She was accepted and stayed in the Colonial Williamsburg district, attending William and Mary. Suzanne wondered if distance would quell the opinions. The criticism returned during simple weekend visits—

_"Suzanne, you've gained weight!"_ She fought the Freshman 15 during her first year.

After the comment, she waited to visit home. Instead, Suzanne spent holidays with either Simon in California or JR in Texas. The two were oblivious to their mother's comments; they were grown, out of the house during the time in their own homes.

Again, Suzanne tried establishing a better relationship with her mother. By year's end, she grew another three inches and even lost weight—too much weight. At 17, Suzanne finally developed. Her looks were definitely all Solomon McNamara. With her tremendous height she had very small features, such 6 ½ inch wrists and long fingers. The only inherited trait from her mother was the deep brown eyes and small moles surrounding her face, resembling freckles.

_"Suzanne, are you dating anyone?"_

_"No ma'am." _Suzanne would eat peanut butter with apple slices with her dad. "_I'm focused on school."_

_"I noticed you've lost weight."_

_"I've been sick, Mom." _Suzanne discovered at school she had a underactive thyroid. The medication doses helped with fatigue but drastically changed her eating habits. Suzanne lost 60 lbs in a matter of months. 

Staying away was the best option for everyone involved. Solomon Senior seemed in the middle of a 'competition' between mother and daughter. The relationship was similar to a chess game. Sarah convinced Senior to buy a home in Williamsburg—"to be close to Suzanne." It was her underhanded way to keep her in the family home while attending school. For the remaining three years, she stayed at home. It was when her daddy signed ownership to his beloved Myrtle to his daughter. Of course, Mother had plenty to say on that topic.

_"Suzanne needs a nicer car."_

_"No, she doesn't. That's her personality. Besides, I know Susie will take care of it." _

Suzanne never doubted her father's love. He showed it with pride, in front of others and at his free will. He was supportive, encouraging to his daughter to remain fiercely independent and keep her quirky individuality. He found it refreshing his daughter, his baby, didn't follow the so-called traditional gender rules. Her daddy supported it, embraced Suzanne's versatility. Senior allowed, even financed Suzanne to take part in the study abroad at Oxford.

_"Don't become a clone!" _

She graduated with Honors from the College of William and Mary at age 20. She asked for two years off to work with the Peace Corps. Sarah, however, had different plans for Suzanne's future once finishing William and Mary.

_"Suzanne needs to settle down and meet someone." _

"Daddy, you've always encouraged us to give back. I'd like your blessing to give back." Suzanne talked with both during a dinner. Like her own father, she became interested in traveling the world. During undergrad, she worked at the local restaurant as a server and managed to save enough to travel. Suzanne learned, yearned to work with struggling families in Latin America. She approached her dad with the idea with really valid points. Solomon was supportive of the Peace Corps, while her mother envisioned something "more" for their daughter.

_"After your little adventure in Latin America, don't expect us to help you with living arrangements or tuition assistance…" _

Suzanne always doubted if her mother truly loved her, and the daughter questioned in the past year _if_ Sarah truly respected her father. It was after her tour she decided to live in DC. She received a job offer in the food service division at MTAC, worked for about two years full time before applying and being accepted in the Policy and Law program at Georgetown. She reached age 25.

* * *

The lasting memory: her remarriage to Ted Echoles, Dad's supposed friend. The last communication was a difficult one, a heated conversation. She remembered the dialogue at the family home in Williamsburg. Suzanne drove to Williamsburg to surprise her and to gather some keepsakes belonging to her father. She was upset to walk inside an empty home without memories of Daddy. What truly disturbed Suzanne was seeing her fathers' belongings in clear plastic bags, without regard to its collection. She noticed her dad's friend, Ted, lounging in Dad's easy chair.

"Did you ever loved Daddy?!" Suzanne asked. "To you, Daddy was just trash!"

That was the last wedge between mother and daughter. It was 10 months since their last conversation, picking up Fred the dog and bringing him back to Washington.

Gibbs knocked quickly on the door with three sharp raps. The knocking jarred her back to the present situation—seeing and speaking to her mother since the heated conversation.

"You look wonderful." Gibbs responded, handed Suzanne two dozen long-stemmed red roses. The two were on their way to the airport.

"Your mother loves you." Gibbs tried to convince Suzanne.

"Politely." Suzanne emphasized. "She **politely** loves me, **tolerates **my presence."

"I'm certain she's so proud of you." Gibbs stroked Suzanne's cheek. "Her daughter is earning two degrees from Georgetown? She doesn't know how to express her happiness."

"Right." Suzanne muttered.

Tumultuous didn't adequately describe the relationship. Gibbs was about to see firsthand the difficulties between mother and daughter. He spotted an impeccably dressed woman, age unknown based at first glance. She wore clothing resembling to her idol—Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis. Susan McNamara Echoles was stunning.

"Hi, Suzanne."

"Hello, Mom." The hug was awkward. "Long time, no see."

"I know." Susan nodded. "Let me take a look at you…"

'Oh, Lord…' Suzanne thought. The slick comments will start soon. Susan twirled her finger, which Suzanne turned around. The next comment absolutely floored the younger daughter.

"You look good, Suzanne. That suit is really becoming on you."

"Thanks…Mom." Suzanne smiled.

"Just don't slouch, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Suzanne chuckled. Gibbs walked over to retrieve Susan's bags.

"Mom, this is Special Agent Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you…" Susan stuck for words a second.

"Jethro." Gibbs assisted. "Call me Jethro."

"Mom, why don't I show you my townhouse before going to the ceremony?" Suzanne suggested. "It's only 10 minutes from campus. Besides, I need to pick up my mortar board and gown."

"That would be nice, Suzanne."

Suzanne walked beside her mother, thinking in her mind, 'This is NOT my mother.' Still, she was pleased. Saying hello, without the other crying, screaming or slamming doors was a major milestone.

"Who is Jethro?" Susan asked.

"My partner."

Susan's eyes widened in surprise. Jethro drove the women back to Suzanne's home. She insisted Susan to sit in the front while she sat in the back.

The three walked towards Gibbs' work car.

"Are you still driving Myrtle?"

"Yes, ma'am. She needed some work a while ago."

"Is that why you haven't been back to Williamsburg for a visit?"

"Among other things…" Suzanne added.

Gibbs extended his left hand in Suzanne's sight. He gave a firm squeeze and then placed it back on the wheel.

"It was a minor adjustment, Mrs. Echoles." Gibbs interrupted just in time. "I fixed it. Suzanne should drive it another 40,000 miles."

"I don't know why she holds on to that 25-year-old jeep." Susan chuckled.

"It's sentimental." Suzanne replied. "It reminds me of Daddy."

Gibbs pulled up to the townhouse. He quickly got out of the car and opened Susan's door. Gibbs opened the side door and helped Suzanne out.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He began. The spring perennials were in bloom and she had Boston Ferns hanging in the doorway. Gibbs mowed the lawn Thursday evening after their disagreement, hoping she would eventually arrive back.

"Susanne planted the lilies last year after Easter."

"Suzanne always had a talent for gardening." Susan complimented. "She gets that from her grandfather."

Gibbs opened the front door, instantly forgetting the elder did not know the extent of their relationship.

"He has a key?"

Suzanne remained quiet.

"Hi, Freddie!" The yellow lab jumped on Suzanne, kissing her face. "Hi, my good boy!"

"Fred…" Susan acknowledged the pet. Fred jumped upstairs. The family pet was almost surrendered to the local shelter, until Suzanne drove down to Williamsburg.

"Let me make you some coffee..." Suzanne took her mother by the hand and led her into her uniquely decorated kitchen area.

"Suzanne?"

"Ma'am?" She smiled. Susan sat on a stool as Suzanne gathered her coffee-making tools in the kitchen.

"Mom, do you still like your coffee with cream and sugar?" She fumbled around in the refrigerator. "I have 2 percent milk. I hope that's okay…"

"He has a key…?"

"Yes." Suzanne faced her mother, looking at her eye-to-eye. "Jethro has a key."

"I think I'll water the plants, Suzanne…" Gibbs said.

"Stay right here." Susan ordered. She focused her attention on Suzanne.

"You live with him?" Susan's hands crossed another.

"No ma'am." Suzanne continued making coffee. "This is my house."

"So…this is not **_just_** a co-worker?"

"No." Suzanne poured the coffee. "Jethro's my fiancé. We're getting married."

"Your what?!" Susan's eyes rolled. She shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, Suzanne. If he's your fiancé, then where's your ring?!"

"In the jewelry box." Suzanne answered. Her voice softened, her eyes lowered to the floor.

"I didn't know how you all would react if I said, 'Oh, by the way, I'm getting married?'"

"Pick you head up, Susie." Gibbs whispered.

"Yes, _Susie_. Do what _he_ says."

"Mom, I'm not trying to fight with you—and especially today of all days." Suzanne took a deep breath, exhaled. "Can we **_please_** talk about this later?" She pointed at the clock, indicating it was 10 am. The first ceremony, the Public Policy Institute, began at 11 am. For those in the joint MPP/JD program, the first ceremony was an acknowledgment for their candidacy for the Master of Policy. The law school ceremony, where she was a featured speaker, began at 2. "I need to be in line 10:20."

Susan gulped some wind in disgust.

"Okay, Suzanne Denise. We will discuss this later." Whenever Susan said her first and middle names, it was an automatic signal she was displeased.

"Let's go, ladies." Jethro suggested, opening the door. Suzanne slipped on her gown and carried her mortar board. She left first.

"Mrs. Echoles…?"

Susan paused for a second, whispered at Jethro.

"That's_ my _daughter, Agent Gibbs." Susan whispered. "She will not marry you."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Echoles, that is my fiancée, who has worked her ass off to get to graduation day." Gibbs responded. "You will _not_ upset her today. **_We_** will not upset her today. Got it?!"

"Are you suggesting fake getting along?"

"Fake it until we make it." Gibbs retorted.

"I'm glad you're here!"

Suzanne only had five tickets. Her brothers and Mom were there. The last two went to Gibbs and Dr. Mallard. Suzanne introduced everyone to each other. Immediately, Simon took an instant liking to the fun-loving, original Abby and found Tim very astute when it came to technology know-how. It was during lunch everyone met at the campus bistro to wish Suzanne well. She was surprised to see the younger members of the MTAC team and hugged each member.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Miss McNamara." Vance said.

"We're working security." Tony shared, pointing at Tim, Vance and Abby. "That's how we got in."

"I also wanted to hear your speech." Abby included. "I heard you wrote it in an hour at the cafeteria."

"That is true." Suzanne responded. "I got inspired and wrote it in longhand on the paper bags."

"Well, I hope you're not rambling in your speech, Suzanne." Susan said. Others sensed the discomfort Suzanne felt, politely excused themselves away from Susan. The quartet stood along the other side beside Gibbs.

"I see why Suzanne didn't speak much about her mother." Tony whispered.

"Well, let me get a bowl of Meow Mix." Abby whispered.

"Damn! I thought my old man was tough…" Tim sighed. "He's Santa Claus compared to her."

"Today is about Suzanne. Excuse me while I remind Mrs. Echoles." Gibbs angrily confronted Susan.

"I thought we agreed to not upset Suzanne."

"I was speaking only the truth." Susan replied. "Sometimes, the truth hurts, Agent Gibbs."

"Not as much as a family member." He turned to Suzanne's direction, watching her pace, practicing her speech. "Let's go to the lawn and sit."

The processional began and commencement began. When the Provost said, Miss Suzanne McNamara, the crowd roared. The class whistled, even acknowledge the accomplishments of their classmate with a standing ovation before one word spoken. She savored the moment, just smiled. She looked directly at Jethro, winked. He winked back, smiled with pride.

_"Normally, I keep my personal spirituality and professional life separate. If I offend those who do not follow a spiritual path, then I will offend. I thank those who allowed me to speak at the Commencement as a student representative. Those who know of me certainly expect originality with a dash of common sense and controversy. _

_My late father, Solomon McNamara, taught me the most important lifelong lesson during and the following weeks after his journey on Earth. 'To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: He hath made everything beautiful in his time: also he hath set the world in their heart, so that no man can find out the work that God maketh from the beginning to the end." For all material possessions, I wish he were here in the audience, instead of watching from above. _

_My father taught me, through my trials in puberty, during my preparation for the LSAT, studying for Professor Grant's course, and my period of mourning his presence, that everything has a season and time for purpose. On Independence Day, unexpectedly, my father regained his freedom from Earth. The darkest season in my journey began, only for light to reappear months later. There is light at the end of darkness, and today I feel his warmth. I feel the warmth of my family and friends as well. _

_I am certain that we as a class experienced the dusk but emerged recharged and refreshed enough to enjoy today. Heat is also part of a journey. After celebrating our recent accomplishments with friends and family, our personal and collective journeys begin. Our lives are continuous journeys, with points in between for nourishment and growth. Events in our lives are not a coincidence. There are specific reasons and lessons learned. It is our responsibility, my fellow classmates, to continue changing with a season and preparing for changes ahead. As lawyers and advocates for the law, always prepare for the season with more research, refutation and reflection. "Be the change you want to see in the world." _

_Congratulations, everyone, and thank you very much. _


	25. Mother Dearest Part II

Gibbs surprised Suzanne with a nice dinner with colleagues and family at Clydes, a popular Georgetown establishment known for its great food and service. He went all out—renting the banquet room, decorating the room with the Hoya colors, even ordering a cake shaped in the mascot. The invitation list was lengthy, from the field agents to those who work along Suzanne in dining services. She mingled with the others while Gibbs and Susan sat at the bar.

"I just want to let you know that I love Suzanne." Gibbs began the conversation. "I want her to become my wife. Your daughter has made me happy."

"What is your problem?" Susan asked Gibbs.

"No, what is your problem? You've been nothing but critical to Susie since she told you we're engaged. By the way, our engagement announcement wasn't planned to happen that way."

"Susie?" Susan repeated. "I'll tell you what the problem is with _Susie_, Agent Gibbs." Susan responded, clutching her gin and ginger ale. "She's green. She's not ready to get married. Suzanne is also too shy to become a lawyer."

"She is not naïve at all." Gibbs sipped on his Makers Mark. "She has a good head on her shoulders."

"You know, I didn't want her. I didn't want a daughter. It was my husband who _wanted_ a daughter. My sons _wanted_ a sister. My life would've been different. I would've been a professor, instead of an English teacher for 35 years. She derailed my road to a Ph.D." Susan took a sip and continued factually.

"I just finished my Masters degree in 1984 at USC. Simon was 5 years old and starting school. I was interning with the principal of a high school and was accepted into a PhD. program when I learned I was pregnant with Suzanne. I already had two sons. I was married. I was content, until _she_ came along. I missed 5 years of work because of her. By the time she was school aged, it was too late." She glanced at Suzanne, smiling and chatting away in a corner.

"Look at her." Susan scoffed. "Suzanne thinks she's so dammed special."

"You're jealous of your own daughter?! God, Suzanne **was **right."

JR and Simon overheard their mother's response.

"Solomon? Simon?"

"We thought for all these years, Susie was the one who initiated the problem." Simon said.

JR was stunned by the revelation. "You have never loved Susie like we did."

"I love Suzanne."

"Mother, we convinced Susie to invite you to graduation. We blamed Susie for years not getting along with you." JR shook his head. He paused, remembering more unusual details from recent years.

"It all makes sense—why she never came home at William and Mary, why she went into the Peace Corps after college and stayed here instead of home. It's not her; it's you."

"Well, I said it!" Susan proclaimed. "The truth is out…" Suzanne walked over and overheard the last line—

_"__**My**__ life would've been different without Suzanne."_

"And there it is." She shook her head in acknowledgment. "All I wanted to hear you say my entire life was you didn't want me, that I disrupted your dreams. I knew that, Mom."

"That's a cruel thing to say, Mother!" JR chastised their mother.

"It's the truth, JR. I cannot be upset with the truth." She smiled and shook her head with understanding.

"Suzanne? It didn't come out the right way."

"No." She motioned the bartender for another drink. "I'm not upset with you. I'm glad you told the truth…finally." Suzanne shed a single tear. "I thought it was something I've said, done didn't do, for long as I can remember. You just…didn't plan to have me. I held you back."

"Mother!" Simon yelled.

"Suzanne, I love you."

"Mom? It's okay. You don't have to say that you love me."

Suzanne kept her calm as she walked to the terrace.

"I better talk to her." Susan said.

"I think you've said enough." Jethro replied.

**_"No, I haven't." _**

Suzanne walked outdoors to smoke a cigarette. She leaned at the edge of the building, fumbling through her pockets for a lone cigarette. Susan joined her daughter. Jethro stood along the edge, simply keeping an eye on the two. He heard part of the conversation.

"How can we work through this, Suzanne?" Susan asked.

"How about saying to me 'Suzanne, I am jealous of you?'" She suggested.

"How about I am so proud of you?" She turned Suzanne to face her. Susan reached to wipe the tears from her daughter's face, only to be stopped.

"How about I am jealous of what you've done with your life?" Susan took a deep breath. "Suzanne, you've done so much more with your life. You're just like your father—fearless, fascinating, intelligent, no nonsense, traveled across Latin America and Europe. You never played it safe."

Susan's tears flowed.

"I'd like to think I got those traits from you." Suzanne commented.

"You never followed rules to the exact letter. You ask questions."

"Mom, why can't we get along?" Suzanne asked. "Why can't you love me?"

"Suzanne, I have always loved you." Susan stroked the hair from Suzanne's forehead. "You're my baby. You are a part of me." Susan only reached Suzanne's shoulder, even with heeled shoes.

The comment made Suzanne smile.

"I never showed it like your daddy, told you like I should have. Baby, _I am sorry_ I've made your life a living hell." Susan finally bawled as did Suzanne. "I am so sorry I hurt you, Suzanne."

The two embraced. It was a true loving embrace between a mother a daughter, one they never fully shared.

"Mom, I love you too. I appreciate you. I appreciate what you've sacrificed for me." Suzanne tilted her head. "Don't beat yourself up. I understood what you meant."

After a moment, Susan noticed Gibbs on the terrace. She chuckled.

"Happy, Agent Gibbs?" Susan asked.

"Very." Gibbs smiled. "A daughter needs her mother; a mother needs her daughter."

* * *

Both Susan and Suzanne agreed to spend the weekend together. It was very surprising to all she invited her mother to stay in her home to repair and renew their bond. Suzanne apologized in advance for the simple setup. Suzanne had a queen sized bed with a homemade quilt and matching pillow shams. Inside her bedroom was a convertible couch/twin bed.

"Susie, I like your house." She flipped on the television set.

"I only have my bed." Suzanne said as she changed into her night-clothes. "I figured you can sleep in the bed and I sleep on the couch."

"How did you meet Jethro?" Susan noticed a picture of Gibbs on her nightstand.

"At work." Suzanne replied. "We've worked together 5 years and been dating for about a year."

Susan laughed. "I've never heard you like this."

"Like what?"

"You're in love."

Suzanne came out of the bedroom wearing duck pajamas. She sat at the edge of the bed, smiling.

"I admit it. I love him." Suzanne chuckled. "Mom, Gibbs makes me feel…alive."

"…and probably confused too." Susan reached to touch her daughter's plump cheek.

"How did you know?"

"You've just finished law school, scheduled to take the bar in July. It's a no-brainer for women." Susan reminded. "Everything you've worked for is right at your grasp and something's there to take it all away."

"I took it all away from you."

"It was my choice." Susan said. "I don't regret it, not now. I have three children, with three different personalities: a military man, an engineer, and my daughter who's a lawyer." Suzanne smiled. "I'd like to think my impact as a woman is making well-educated, Army-strong children. I was fortunate to have a teaching career while being a mother and a wife too."

"I think it's because of both you and Daddy." Suzanne shared the belief aloud. "Mostly you are responsible for making me head-strong, stubborn…"

"Good traits to have. It drives men crazy!"

Mother and daughter laughed. It was a long time since the two shared a memorable moment.

"Thanks, Mom." Suzanne hugged Susan.

* * *

Sunday they all agreed to meet for breakfast. While Susan showered, the men in her life arrived. Suzanne explained to Gibbs, JR and Simon what her mother meant and felt for many years.

"I represent to Mom what she could've achieved." She sipped her coffee. "You've got to give her a break."

"Still, it doesn't sound right." Simon remarked.

"Look, she came up during the height of the Women's Movement. Earning an education, achieving a career _and _raising a family are not easy feats—together or one at a time." Suzanne added. "By getting pregnant with me, she had to settle."

The men still protested about past behaviors.

"Guys, she doesn't hate me. Mom loves me. I remind her "could've" been, "should've" been moments in her life. If I wasn't born in 1984, right at the height of her opportunities, she could've been a principal, the first female superintendent, the first African-American female principal, superintendent. She was on the fast track."

"Is she okay with you and Gibbs getting married?" JR asked.

"That…I don't know." Suzanne walked into the kitchen, stirred in one pot, and clicked up the heat for her cast-iron skillet.

"That's something you don't to experience, Gibbs…getting knocked the hell out with one of those!" Simon commented.

"Been there before…" Gibbs responded. "That's a Southern woman's best friend!"

"See how she picks it up like it doesn't weigh much…?"

"Stop it!" Suzanne laughed.

"You have some really nice, fluffy towels, Susie." Susan complemented as she walked downstairs. All exchanged greetings. Suzanne continued frying and cooking.

"Is that fried fish?"

"Yes ma'am." Suzanne replied. "Grits, cornbread, and scrambled eggs are also on the menu."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gibbs rubbed his hands together. Suzanne chuckled and brought the fish to the table.

"What you know about this, Gibbs?" JR asked.

"Camp Lejeune, NC." Gibbs replied. "I was stationed there and used to eat the same thing for breakfast—fish, eggs and grits—Combo 4 at Ray's!"

"I didn't cook much when Susie was home. She did the cooking!" Susan added.

"This looks good, Sugar." Gibbs reached over and kissed Suzanne on the cheek. All complimented Suzanne for preparing such a great breakfast.

"Honey, would please bless the food?"

Gibbs spoke from the heart, reaching and holding Suzanne's hand with his right and Simon's on the left.

_God, I thank you. Thank you for touching my heart with love that you've provided just for me. _He glanced at Suzanne, squeezed her hand tighter, and continued.

_Please bless this food, this family to enjoy this nourishment of our bodies and us to thy service. In Christ's name we pray, Amen._

"You're marrying a good woman, Agent Gibbs." Susan said. The table stopped briefly, only to await more from the matriarch.

"Mom…?" Suzanne asked.

"Suzanne, you've always been a smart girl. Agent Gibbs—Jethro—is in love with you. Marrying him is your decision, not mine, not your brothers." Susan reached for Suzanne's hand. "I'll respect your decision."


	26. Mother Dearest Part III

_"A daughter needs her mother; a mother needs her daughter." Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

He remembered Shannon and Kelly with tenderness, how inexplicably close and fragile a bond between children and parents. Gibbs was pleased that Suzanne and her mother began to mend a broken relationship.

Both Susan and Suzanne agreed to spend the weekend together. It was very surprising to all she invited her mother to stay in her home to repair and renew their bond. Suzanne apologized in advance for the accommodations. Suzanne had a queen sized bed with a homemade quilt and matching pillow shams. Inside her bedroom was a convertible couch/twin bed.

"Susie, I like your house." She flipped on the television set.

"I only have my bed." Suzanne said as she changed into her nightclothes. "I figured you can sleep in the bed and I sleep on the couch."

"How did you meet Jethro?" Susan noticed a picture of Gibbs on her nightstand.

"At work." Suzanne replied. "We've worked together 5 years and been dating for about a year."

Susan laughed. "I've never heard you like this."

"Like what?"

"You're in love."

Suzanne came out of the bedroom wearing duck pajamas. She sat at the edge of the bed, smiling.

"I admit it. I love him." Suzanne chuckled. "Mom, Gibbs makes me feel…alive."

"…and probably confused too." Susan reached to touch her daughter's plump cheek.

"How did you know?"

"You've just finished law school, scheduled to take the bar in July. It's a no-brainer for women." Susan reminded. "Everything you've worked for is right at your grasp and something's there to take it all away."

"I took it all away from you."

"It was my choice." Susan said. "I don't regret it, not now. I have three children, with three different personalities: a military man, an engineer, and my daughter who's a lawyer." Suzanne smiled. "I'd like to think my impact as a woman is making well-educated, Army-strong children. I was fortunate to have a teaching career while being a mother and a wife too."

"I think it's because of both you and Daddy." Suzanne shared the belief aloud. "Mostly you are responsible for making me head-strong, stubborn…"

"Good traits to have. It drives men crazy!"

Mother and daughter laughed. It was a long time since the two shared a memorable moment.

"Thanks, Mom." Suzanne hugged Susan.

* * *

Sunday they all agreed to meet for breakfast. While Susan showered, the men in her life arrived. Suzanne explained to Gibbs, JR and Simon what her mother meant and felt for many years.

"I represent to Mom what she could've achieved." She sipped her coffee. "You've got to give her a break."

"Still, it doesn't sound right." Simon remarked.

"Look, she came up during the height of the Women's Movement. Earning an education, achieving a career _and _raising a family are not easy feats—together or one at a time." Suzanne added. "By getting pregnant with me, she had to settle."

The men still protested about past behaviors.

"Guys, she doesn't hate me. Mom loves me. I remind her "could've" been, "should've" been moments in her life. If I wasn't born in 1984, right at the height of her opportunities, she could've been a principal, the first female superintendent, the first African American female principal, superintendent. She was on the fast track."

"Is she okay with you and Gibbs getting married?" JR asked.

"That…I don't know." Suzanne walked into the kitchen, stirred in one pot, and clicked up the heat for her cast-iron skillet.

"That's something you don't to experience, Gibbs…getting knocked the hell out with one of those!" Simon commented.

"Been there before…" Gibbs responded. "That's a Southern woman's best friend!"

"See how she picks it up like it doesn't weigh much…?"

"Stop it!" Suzanne laughed.

"You have some really nice, fluffy towels, Susie." Susan complemented as she walked downstairs. All exchanged greetings. Suzanne continued frying and cooking.

"Is that fried fish?"

"Yes ma'am." Suzanne replied. "Grits, cornbread, and scrambled eggs are also on the menu."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gibbs rubbed his hands together. Suzanne chuckled and brought the fish to the table.

"What you know about this, Gibbs?" JR asked.

"Camp Lejeune, NC." Gibbs replied. "I was stationed there and used to eat the same thing for breakfast—fish, eggs and grits—Combo 4 at Ray's!"

"I didn't cook much when Susie was home. She did the cooking!" Susan added.

"This looks good, Sugar." Gibbs reached over and kissed Suzanne on the cheek. All complimented Suzanne for preparing such a great breakfast.

"Honey, would please bless the food?"

Gibbs spoke from the heart, reaching and holding onto Suzanne's hand with his right and Simon's on the left.

_God, I thank you. Thank you for touching my heart with love that you've provided just for me. _He glanced at Suzanne, squeezed her hand tighter, and continued.

_Please bless this food, this family to enjoy this nourishment of our bodies and us to thy service. In Christ's name we pray, Amen._

"You're marrying a good woman, Agent Gibbs." Susan said. The table stopped briefly, only to await more from the matriarch.

"Mom…?" Suzanne asked.

"Suzanne, you've always been a smart girl. Agent Gibbs—Jethro—is in love with you. Marrying him is your decision, not mine, not your brothers." Susan reached for Suzanne's hand. "I'll respect your decision."


	27. Omen (Part I)

Abby, Tim and Tony noticed Suzanne's hand without an engagement ring during the party. During the party, Vance mentioned Suzanne's job offer with NCIS LA as a happy footnote, which fueled all their curiosities.

"She's taking the job." Tony said. "How can she_** not**_ accept a six figured salary?"

The people closest to both Suzanne and Special Agent Gibbs speculated, spent the weekend discussing the matter through text.

It was Monday, and both Gibbs and Suzanne were to report back to work. She'd taken personal leave and planned to return back to the kitchen until her replacement was trained in July. One of the three planned to ask matter-of-factly if she and Boss were getting married.

"Good Morning, Boss." Tim was the first to arrive. "What a weekend!"

"Yes, it was." Gibbs agreed while his facial expression remained hard to decipher. He was at his computer, his Achilles' heel at work, glasses on and face close to the screen. The cellphone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

His eyes widen. He listened, with his eyes moving quickly.

"Thanks. I'm on my way."

He quickly shut the cellphone and headed towards the elevator.

"What's happening, Boss?" Tim noticed.

"Accident in Northwest this morning: Suzanne's at the hospital."

* * *

He was alerted because she designated him as an ICE contact—In Case of Emergency—inside her cellphone. McGee rode along for moral support. The work-related Dodge Charger raced out.

"I shouldn't have involved her in the case." Gibbs pounded his fist on the steering wheel in frustration. "She was insistent." Tim nodded in agreement. "She kept snooping, and snooping…"

The traffic moved slower than Gibbs' adrenaline, panicked and worried stricken, a pure concern for his girl.

"Dammit! She could've been killed." Gibbs looked at Tim.

"Suzanne's fine, Boss." Tim comforted his boss. "She's Army Strong."

"McGee, she's still a civilian without field agent experience." Gibbs pulled into the ER bay at University Hospital. Both he and McGee flashed their work credentials to hospital staff and hurried inside the ER.

"She's in Room 10, Agents." Gibbs finally spotted the attending physician.

"Special Agent Gibbs and McGee with NCIS…" Gibbs announced, flipping his credentials once again. "We're looking for Suzanne McNamara."

"She's fine, Agent Gibbs." The doctor assured an obviously worried Gibbs. The physician quickly explained the situation as the three walked in the emergency area.

"Miss McNamara has some head trauma, cuts, bruises, and sprained leg and arm. It sounds like that old Jeep she drove saved her life."

"Did she say what happened?" McGee asked.

"A witness at the scene told Metro about the accident. She was unresponsive when she came in—slumped over the wheel."

"Her jeep was an '88; it didn't have airbags." Gibbs said.

"According to the witness, a red light runner side-swiped her; hit driver's side, near Capitol Hill. The driver fled the scene." The doctor and Gibbs continued walking down the hall. Gibbs sighed in relief.

"I want to keep her for observation, but Miss McNamara's ready to leave." The doctor signed paperwork. "Who's Fred?"

"Fred's her dog." Gibbs answered. Tim looked surprised. Even he didn't know of Suzanne's dog and considered her a close friend.

"What time was the accident?"

_"Leave me alone!" _

Gibbs heard Suzanne's protests between her and the nurse and chuckled slightly.

"Told you, Boss." Tim replied.

_"Suzanne…?" _

_"I am fine, ma'am. Please let me go home."_

"4:45 this morning."

"She was coming to work." Gibbs mumbled.

_"Miss McNamara, please."_ The nurse called. She was removing the cloth robe, slowly reaching for her bra in the chair. Only her back faced the outside. _ "You need to get back in bed." _

Gibbs gathered and opened the curtains, observing the attending nurse dissuading Suzanne to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked.

"Home." Suzanne tried to gather her belongings, moaned in pain during the process.

"Ma'am, for the millionth time, I am fine, just a little woozy. That's all you need to know."

Suzanne's left hand and right leg were bandaged. Her arm was in a sling. The thick bandages across her forehead and visible bruises on her arm and shoulders alarmed Gibbs and McGee. On the chair were her belongings-the work shirt was covered in blood while her pant leg was cut.

"We gave her some more morphine—should kick in momentarily. The doctor wants her to stay for an observation for a few more hours." The nurse, sounding exhausted, turned to Gibbs. "Then, she can go... and maybe my pain will go away…"

"Ma'am, she's coming home with me." Gibbs informed the nurse.

"No, I'm not!"

"I see where she gets such stubbornness…" The nurse commented. "You are her…?"

"Emergency contact." Gibbs finished. "She and I work together at NCIS." Tim remained curious. No ring, no romantic words of endearment. Maybe Suzanne and Gibbs had another argument.

"I have a house, a job, and Fred. I also need to finish my paperwork for..." She stopped in mid-sentence, wobbled and with eyes fluttered. Jethro and McGee eased Suzanne back into the bed.

"My case, so you're my responsibility." Gibbs responded. "You were injured during an on-going investigation. That means you're a target."

"That case wrapped up months ago…" Suzanne muttered. "Everyone's in jail…" Gibbs sat at the edge of the hospital bed, softly stroking her hair. "Who'd want me killed?"

"That's what we're going to figure out, okay?" Suzanne closed her eyes.

"McGee, check Suzanne's house for any suspicious activity." Gibbs whispered. "Call DiNozzo for a ride, fill him in about the accident. Tell him and Abby to help you to comb what's left of Suzanne's jeep."

"What do you mean, what's _left_ of Myrtle?" Suzanne asked.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Gibbs held her hand. Suzanne nodded and resumed her silence.

Tim left with the gentle motion of Gibbs' hand.

"Susie, I'm so glad you're okay." Gibbs muttered softly in her ear, kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take you to the house, nurse you back to health."

"Your girlfriend..." The nurse began. "She's an ornery one, isn't she?"

Gibbs nodded.


	28. Omen (Part II)

He stayed by Suzanne's side, holding her hand and trying to comfort her. She remained asleep and unresponsive after the initial dose of morphine. It was an opportunity for the medical staff to perform additional tests without resistance.

The Special Agent in him wanted to know the culprits behind it. Jethro carefully examined Suzanne's belongings for clues. Her personal items in her purse were intact—driver's license, insurance card, university ID, cellphone, some cash, her debit card and work credentials. He immediately sensed that the accident was not random once he reviewed the items: pictures of her family were missing. That was something Suzanne had plenty to share, her pride in her nephews and niece. He remembered Suzanne opening her wallet, showing a picture of her oldest nephew in a football uniform. A recent photo of both Suzanne and Gibbs together, a photo duplicated by Gibbs himself and placed in her wallet, was missing.

Gibbs went into her backpack, fully knowing what to expect inside the black leather bag: a computer tablet, perhaps a pen, legal pad and a flash drive card, where she kept all her schoolwork. The card was missing.

He was certain that someone from the previous case tailed Suzanne in the early morning, someone familiar with Suzanne's routine and habits. The possible suspect knew Suzanne had involvement with the legalities of the case. Why else would the driver take pictures and a flash drive card?

Suzanne's Bible was in her backpack. A green post note was dated for that day with "read" in her handwriting. While waiting for Suzanne to return, he flipped through her book, noticing how well-worn and partially faded. The front page had an inscription—_"Suzanne, a deep inner desire to serve humanity and to give to others by sharing money, knowledge and experience; may your name will make an impact on the world as it have in my heart. Love, Dad._"

Suzanne stopped on Song of Solomon. She began the chapter recently, noting "Love for her Beloved." Gibbs smiled as he read the passage in the Second Chapter.

_The voice of my beloved!  
Behold, he comes,  
leaping over the mountains,  
bounding over the hills._

_My beloved is like a gazelle  
or a young stag.  
Behold, there he stands  
behind our wall,  
gazing through the windows,  
looking through the lattice.  
_****_My beloved speaks and says to me:  
"Arise, my love, my beautiful one,  
and come away,  
for behold, the winter is past;  
the rain is over and gone._

****_The flowers appear on the earth,  
the time of singinghas come,  
and the voice of the turtle-dove  
is heard in our land…_

_My beloved is mine, and I am his;  
he grazes among the lilies.  
Until the day breathes  
and the shadows flee,  
turn, my beloved, be like a gazelle  
or a young stag on cleft mountains."_

Suzanne returned, still asleep. Gibbs decided to read to his bride-to-be.

"I know you enjoy reading the Bible, so I am reading Song of Solomon 4." Gibbs whispered. "You left the note in your Bible dated for today."

_You have captivated my heart, my sister, my bride;  
you have captivated my heart with one glance of your eyes, with one jewel of your necklace._

"The first time I met you, Suzanne, I noticed two things about you: your eyes and your Cross." Gibbs stroked her hair, kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "You have the most beautiful eyes and believe in the Spirit. You restored my spiritual faith again, Suz."

The monitor continued beeping. Suzanne remained asleep. Gibbs continued reading. As he read, Dr. Mallard stood outside the door.

****_How beautiful is your love, my sister, my bride!  
How much better is your love than wine, and the fragrance of your oils than any spice!  
_****_Your lips drip nectar, my bride;  
honey and milk are under your tongue._

"Your love is beautiful, just like you."

"It is beautiful." Ducky agreed. Gibbs stopped. "How is Suzanne, Jethro?"

"Stable." Gibbs held Suzanne's hand. "They're still waiting for her to wake up."

"Tim mentioned Suzanne was agitated this morning." Ducky handed Gibbs an eyeglass case. "Her new prescription glasses. The optometrist called this morning."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Reading Song of Solomon?"

"It's where Suzanne left off in her devotional." Gibbs answered. "It's been a long time."

"It's a very lovely piece of scripture." Ducky commented. "It's human love but also about sensuality, erotic desire for one another."

"I can't wait for our wedding night." Gibbs whispered. Ducky smiled.


	29. Omen Part III

A few more hours passed by. The room remained quiet, even while hospital staff routine checked vital signs. Gibbs remained beside Suzanne's bed, just waiting for her to awake. Ducky sat with his friend for support. The staff sponged her, changing her into a green robe with matching wide-legged pants. He reached for her hand, noticing her ID bracelet with a medical symbol. On the back was "allergies: penicillin and iodine."

"It's okay to be nervous, Jethro."

"I am." Gibbs admitted. "She is my responsibility. I promised her brothers Friday night that I'd keep her safe."

"It happened on her way to work." Ducky said. "She leaves many days for work before 4 am, 5 am without anything happening to her."

"That's why it is someone close to Susie is responsible." Gibbs concluded. "The only question is who and the motive?"

The two heard her groan; the morphine and sleep medication were wearing off. Suzanne fluttered her eyes.

"Hey, Doc. She's waking up." Gibbs pushed the intercom. Moments later, the doctor arrived, evaluating his patient for a possible release. With eyes slightly opened, she could make out Gibbs and Ducky's silhouettes.

"Hi." Her voice was weak and barely a whisper. "Everything is blurry. Where are my glasses?"

"You were in a car accident this morning." Gibbs answered. Jethro handed her spare glasses.

"Really? That's why I'm so sore!" Suzanne remained groggy. "I don't remember a thing."

"It will eventually." Gibbs stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…tired…and sore." Suzanne groaned, rolling over to rise. Her vision remained blurry, even with the glasses.

"Hi, there, Sleepyhead. We need to ask you some questions, Suzanne." The doctor informed.

The doctor shined his light into her eyes to look at her pupils.

"Do you know them, Suzanne?"

"Yeah." Suzanne pointed, smiled at Jethro. "That's my fiancé; we got engaged over the weekend."

Confirmed: Suzanne and Gibbs were engaged.

"Is that true?"

Gibbs nodded.

"That's Dr. Mallard. He dances a pretty good Lindy. Hi, Ducky!" Suzanne giggled.

"Hello, Suzanne." Ducky chuckled. "You frightened us."

"I didn't mean to." Suzanne sat up slowly in the bed.

"Good news: no permanent damage, just some swelling and bruising." The doctor informed the trio. "You cannot go back to work for at least a week and you cannot walk until the swelling leaves."

Gibbs was reminded to have Suzanne keep her walking to a minimum and to keep both her arm and leg raised.

"I will schedule physical therapy next week. We'll be in touch, Agent Gibbs." The two shook hands.

"Come on, Susie." Gibbs lifted Suzanne in his arms, her feet dangling with her right arm wrapped around his waist.

"Gibbs, I'm too heavy for you to carry."

"You are not very heavy, Suz." He brought her closer to his chest. They glanced at one another, Suzanne smiling.

"Agent Gibbs, you can use the wheelchair." The doctor suggested.

"I'm just practicing." Gibbs smiled.

* * *

With the help of Dr. Mallard, Gibbs and Suzanne settled into his home. She was insistent on getting Fred.

"She won't rest until I get Fred." He muttered. Since Gibbs had a door key, he was responsible for fulfilling her wish. Jethro slowly opened her front door, noticing the small bags Abby packed during the investigation. One was Suzanne's; the other was an embroidered red sack with "Fred", containing a tennis ball, dog treats, food and his bowl. Sitting patiently at the door was Fred with red leash in his mouth. The golden retriever recognized Gibbs and jumped in excitement.

"You knew, didn't you, boy?" Gibbs petted the head. Fred gave a high-pitched bark, tail wagging furiously. "Come on, Fred."

Ducky drove Suzanne to Gibbs' home. During the ride, he felt a sense of obligation to keep up a conversation.

"Jethro is really concerned about you."

"I know he is." Suzanne stared ahead. She remained heavily sluggish and inattentive from the morphine.

"Dr. Mallard? Why is it men want to protect women?"

"The age old question, my dear, I cannot answer." He chuckled.

"I can take care of myself." Suzanne groaned, adjusting her posture in the car. "When I moved to Washington, my brothers had a fit. My father had a fit, too, but he realized I was physically and emotionally strong enough to live on my own." Suzanne continued after taking a momentary pause. "I traveled three continents before I was 25, came back home in one piece. I went to places, alone. I rode into villages, alone, where there were travel advisories against Americans."

"Jethro is protective of those he loves." Ducky turned into Gibbs' driveway. "Think about what happened to his wife, daughter, and colleagues in his lifetime and cut him some slack. He means well. That's the man you're planning to marry."

Gibbs pulled along the side moments later, walking Fred towards the house. Slowly, Gibbs opened his front door and returned to Ducky's passage door. Ducky gathered Suzanne and Fred's belongings. He picked up Suzanne once again and carried her inside.

"She's going upstairs. Duck." Gibbs directed. Ducky was assisting Gibbs with her bag, crutches, and Fred.

"Really, Gibbs. I can sleep on the couch."

"No. You sleep in the bed." Gibbs insisted. "Your leg needs to stay elevated."

Gibbs placed Suzanne gently on his bed. Fred followed. Gibbs looked stern at the canine companion, who was sitting patiently at the doorway.

"You're bunking with me, Fred. Come on."

The dog whimpered.

"You're not sleeping in the bed…what am I doing?! A conversation with the dog…come on, Fred!" He reluctantly followed Gibbs. "I'll be back, okay?"

Suzanne nodded.

"How did he get the name 'Fred?'" Ducky asked as they walked from the bedroom.

"He looks like a Fred." Gibbs answered. "That's what she says." The two reached the door.

"Jethro, she's going to be fine." Ducky assured his friend, touching his shoulder. "We talked on our way here. No memory loss-just some cuts, bruises and sprains. Otherwise, she's fine."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Jethro"…Duck whispered. "Let her be her. Don't hover, okay?"

Gibbs nodded.

It was the first time Jethro locked the front door. He generally left the front door unlocked. With Suzanne around, he was not taking more risks. He walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Fred followed Jethro. Suzanne was sitting upright, left hand in a sling and right leg wrapped in bandages.

"Your dog cannot sleep in this bed."

Suzanne chuckled. "Fred sleeps at the foot of the bed."

"Well he can do it at your house." Gibbs sat beside Suzanne on the opposite side of the bed. While there, he gave her a dose of medication and a glass of water. "Abby packed your bag."

"I need to thank her." Suzanne said. "Women instinctively know what to pack."

"I figured you wouldn't want DiNozzo seeing your underclothes."

"You figured correctly. I can see him fitting my bra cup for a hat." Suzanne groaned slightly. "When you go to work in the morning…"

I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs announced. "I'm staying until you get well." He allowed Suzanne to remove her left hand from the sling. It was late, about the right time for night-clothes.

"You need someone with you." With gentleness, he removed the shirt.

"How can you eat, dress, and shower without a helping hand?" Suzanne sighed, realizing Jethro was correct.

"You're on medication…you can hardly keep your eyes open." He reached into the bag and found a night-shirt. He eased both arms into the sleeves and buttoned the shirt.

"But you expect to stand up long enough for a shower?" Gibbs found the matching shorts. He simply lifted the leg, then her waist to put on her bottom layer. He fluffed a few pillows and placed Suzanne's leg. He returned to her side, cradling her tenderly in his arms.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you a sponge bath." Jethro whispered.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Suzanne sleepily whispered.

"Hey, we're going to make it through this." Jethro gently kissed her forehead.

He glanced at Suzanne, sleeping peacefully. His mind raced, wondering who and the motive behind the accident. He rode with Suzanne before, fully knowing her driving abilities and attention to the flow of traffic. The investigation would lead with a simple question: what could be gained if Suzanne was out of the picture?


	30. Omen (Part IV)

Two hours before, Gibbs walked downstairs into the kitchen to prepare a tray. Director Vance called while he prepared the food.

"She's still pretty banged up." Gibbs informed him. "Her swelling is down a little…no, she's still asleep. Staying with me. Yeah, I insisted..."

"Going stir crazy?" Vance asked.

"No." Gibbs cradled the phone in his ear. "I'm okay. This is new for me."

"Give her my well-wishes, and keep me posted." Vance responded.

A softer side of Agent Gibbs was well hidden. When it came to Suzanne, it became clear. She slept the entire night, not making a sound. Every few hours, he checked. Fred slept on the floor near Suzanne's side, moving whenever he heard a sound. Gibbs stayed awake, reading a book while she slept. Suzanne groaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Good Morning." She whispered.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Gibbs brushed the stray hairs from her forehead.

"I'm still sore." She groaned, straightening herself in the bed. Gibbs assisted.

"Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked. Suzanne nodded, indicating no.

"Suz, you need to eat _something_."

"Fine." Suzanne sighed. "Do you have apple sauce?" She whispered.

"Thought you might ask…" Gibbs sat a tray on the bed. "I know you like that, toast and coffee."

"Thank you." Suzanne stirred the apple sauce.

"That's all you're eating?" Suzanne nodded affirmatively. "I can fix some scrambled eggs…"

"I'm fine." Suzanne smiled. Gibbs sat beside her, watching her eat. She noticed his facial expression, his look of concern.

"Listen, honey: thank you for fixing breakfast." Gibbs nodded. "I appreciate it."

"I know you do."

Gibbs heard the front door; someone was turning the knob. He walked downstairs and heard a familiar voice.

"Boss, it's Tim." McGee came by on his way to work, dropping off Suzanne's mail.

"Sorry, Boss." Tim explained. "We were rushing and…"

"That's okay." Gibbs replied. He glanced at the mail. Alumni magazine, clothing magazine, bills and an envelope from Williamsburg: Suzanne's mother.

"How's Suzanne?"

"She's eating breakfast." Gibbs answered. "She's looking somewhat better." His facial expression was of intrigue as he noticed, perhaps, an important clue from the case. The post mark was in Washington; Susan and Ted Echoles lived in Williamsburg.

"Let Suzanne know that her jeep is with the mechanic. Tough little sucker; they think they can restore it." Tim handed Gibbs her car keys.

"She won't drive it anytime soon. Suzanne needs physical therapy…wait: 231—to 200 zip code in two days?" Gibbs mumbled. "Southeastern VA mail is processed either in Norfolk or Richmond. That region begins with 23."

"The person was in town and sent it." Tim concluded. "Wait a second…Suzanne's mother?"

"The fingerprint will tell us…" Gibbs spotted a piece of clear tape on the back. "It's been opened."

"I'm taking this to Abby." Tim took the letter and left the doorstep. "Call if you need anything…"

"Thanks, Tim."

Gibbs closed and locked the door. When he returned upstairs, Suzanne was asleep. Fred jumped beside her. Gibbs sighed, resigned to the fact the golden Labrador will, eventually, sleep in the bed.

"Move over, Fred." The canine complied. Gibbs returned to bed, resumed reading his book.

* * *

A few hours passed when his cellphone chimed. Suzanne insisted to at least come downstairs. Independently, not with much speed, she made it downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Ask Suzanne about a Karmann Ghia." Abby called with interesting news.

Gibbs covered the receiver.

"Karmann Ghia?"

"Mom sent the paperwork?" Suzanne asked, sitting up on the couch. "I'm supposed to pick up the car this weekend."

"Abbs, what about the Karmann Ghia?"

"Suzanne owned three cars, two worth about $30,000 a piece." Abby continued typing away on the computer. "We all know about Myrtle. Her jeep was an original 1988 with only 80k, original motor. She's driven Myrtle since college. The other two sat in the garage. According to her father's will, Suzanne was left the 'Ghia and a Corvair Corsa. Seems that Father and daughter spent time restoring cars. "

"Huh!" Gibbs chuckled, looking at Suzanne with Fred.

"Guess she never mentioned it to you? Suzanne and I are thinking about opening a restoration business."

"Abbs…?" Gibbs growled. "You learned this…how?"

"The typed letter rubbed against the envelope. Mrs. Echoles sent Suzanne deeds to both cars and wrote 'See you next weekend—Love, Mom'—in the letter. The deed was too large to fold so she placed them in an 8x11."

"Did you find out whose fingerprint was on the tape?"

"Yes…" Abby replied.

"Mother?"

"No. Her stepfather." Abby revealed. "Could be a coincidence…"

"Or responsible for the accident." Gibbs finished. "Let me call you back. I need to ask Suzanne something."


	31. Omen (Part V)

"You own a Karmann Ghia?"

Suzanne nodded. "The last car Daddy and I restored and kept. Has VA antique plates…"

"How much is it worth, Suzanne?"

"Maybe 30, 35…" Suzanne answered. "Took us about 2 years to get original parts, the upholstery…Mom asked me to pick up one or both of the cars for space; I also own a Corvair. Anyway, I decided to bring back the 'Ghia. My stepfather wanted to drive it. Mom said it's my car."

"Why don't you get along with your stepfather?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure." Suzanne replied. "Too many secrets." Suzanne took a pause and continued . "Ted was Dad's best friend. He basically 'back-door' Daddy." The slang term meant he made continual advances towards her mother behind his back.

"You and your sayings…" Gibbs chuckled. "Sure you were born in the 80's?"

Suzanne smiled. "'72, '78, and '84."

"How long were Ted and your dad friends?"

Suzanne needed time to think of a definitive answer. She groaned. "I know they worked at Belvoir together. Since Monterrey, perhaps? Language school?"

"…which means he knows about the cars, parts of the estate." Gibbs concluded. "Your dad was a…"

"Translator." Suzanne answered. "That's where how I learned Chinese. My dad taught Chinese at the College as an adjunct." Her eyes widen.

"Wait a minute: you think…?" Suzanne asked. "My stepfather had something to do with the accident?" Suzanne paused. "Damn! He isn't _that_ evil!"

"It's not a coincidence."

Within moments, he was back on his cellphone, barking orders.

"McGee: pull financials on Echoles—E-C-H-O-L-E-S. Have DiNozzo get 214's on Solomon McNamara Jr and Theodore Echoles. I think Suzanne just solved the case."

* * *

Gibbs received a phone call from MTAC asking for his expertise. Suzanne was insistent on coming along. Using her crutches, she maneuvered with little assistance inside the building with Gibbs carrying her purse.

"It's not painful as it looks…" Suzanne reminded the team, recognizing her appearance—bruises and bandages across her arms, bandaged leg-may surprise many. "I wanted to come by and see everyone."

Tim came to the house with information.

"I found a for sale advertisement in a car enthusiast magazine—seller in Greater Triangle area." Tim began. "Restored—rebuilt motor, current inspection, antique tags…quick sale: 10k."

"Look familiar?" Tim enabled a large screen photo.

"That's the Corvair!" Suzanne didn't study the picture. She touched the screen to highlight the license plate—Virginia plates—SS Eagle. "He can't sell my car. The title's in my name."

"Beautiful car…" DiNozzo whistled.

"The car's worth $30,000." Suzanne replied. "The insurance premiums for it just sitting are a third of the car's value. That's why I never drove it." She touched the screen once again to show a very small indentation on the fender. "That's where I bumped the back end when I parked the Karmann Ghia. I never detailed the back."

Tim forwarded the screen to Suzanne's other car. It was Cherry red, 2x2.

"_That_ is 'Trey'." Suzanne began. "Single port, 1600cc…" She highlighted the screen. "It doesn't go faster than 65mph. It's good on the Colonial Parkway, just driving through the 'Burg."

When asked about the choice, she reminisced about her high school days.

"When I took shop, the guys and I restored a '66. Daddy purchased one that needed a lot of work two years ago. It was our last project. We finished it the weekend before Daddy died."

Even Gibbs was surprised that Susie had extensive knowledge of classic cars, but not Abby. The two spent a great deal of time discussing car restoration as a business venture. She remained full of mystery, of surprises even after their engagement.

"Well, he wants $10k for it."

"Again…" Suzanne muttered. "The car is worth more than he's asking."

"I pulled the 214 and financials on Echoles, and Suz—Suzanne's suspicions were on target." DiNozzo handed the file to Gibbs, with Suzanne looking over his shoulder.

"Hey! That's my mom wrapped up in this mess!"

"Stipulations about remarriage made in the will." DiNozzo continued. "Suzanne was left a decent inheritance when Mom remarried-about $600,000—from various investments, savings. Mom reiterated in her will as well, but splitting the assets between her and grandchildren. None for the new husband, except a fourth the family home, assessed at $450,000."

"My mom taught with the school system 35 years, Daddy served for 30. Both began college plans for us when we were born. They invested in Apple in the mid 80's. That's how my parents earned a lot of the money—investing and saving. I earned academic scholarships for both undergrad and graduate school, so I never used my savings."

"Get rid of Suzanne and get some of the inheritance money…" Gibbs said. "But why?"

"Debts." Abby interjected. "Ted Echoles owed a lot of money to a lot of individuals." Abby passed the fingerprint analysis. "Partial print, but enough for court—8 points. His matched to a lot of back room deals, such as…the Chinese Embassy."

"The money laundering and kidnapped girls." Vance said. "Now it makes sense: someone with intel on East Asian affairs would know underground contacts."

"Does my mom know?" Suzanne whispered. "She might be in danger."

"I think it's time to pay your mom a visit." Gibbs suggested.


	32. Omen (continued)

"Pulled the DD-214's. Solomon McNamara had an excellent service record—one fight in Baltimore." Tony read. "Related to a racial slur said to SGT McNamara. Charges were dropped."

"Daddy told me about Baltimore." Suzanne nodded. "He went into a bar in his Class A. A patron called him out of his name. Daddy kicked his ass and his friends' asses. Dude was a Baltimore cop."

"Now, Theodore Echoles…redflagged several times throughout his 23 year career; Code EC."

"Security violation, unfavorable report." Gibbs skimmed through the file. "Pretty serious if you're an intelligence analyst during the Cold War. An E-6? 23 years?"

"His daughter filed DV charges in…Monterey, CA."

"Definitely, he was passed over."

"Ready to kick his ass, Boss?" Tony commented.

"I am." Tim answered.

"10-4."

Suzanne insisted to come along. Since it involved her, he couldn't say no. Also, Gibbs recognized the importance of the visit: to show 'Army Strong.'

"Abby, come along for the ride and help Suz."

The five walked towards the elevator.

"I am ready to get this bastard." Suzanne muttered. "Pain or no pain."

The elevator doors closed.

* * *

Dr. Mallard agreed to look on Fred. Gibbs guessed a short trip, just enough to pick up Echoles and return to Washington.

Special Agent Gibbs knew Suzanne enjoyed the classic R&B station. The love song softly played in the background. Gibbs decided to give 'the brothers' a call. Gibbs' promise: honor, courage and commitment. He made a promise to them about their sister. Briefly, he filled JR and Si on the details from past days. JR was with Susan, planning to leave the weekend.

"Listen, Susie and I are coming to Williamsburg…"

_When I think about how much I'm loving you  
No limitations, no set of regimented rules  
I'm amazed how much this love has touched my life  
And the commitment that we share is a welcome sacrifice_

"Yeah…on Monday. She didn't want to worry anyone…doing better. She's on crutches. It's an NCIS investigation. I've got my team on their way."

"Well, it's going to be a damn homicide, if that's the truth." JR said.

"JR: let me handle it, okay?" Gibbs insisted. "We're on 295/64 junction. Give us about 45 minutes."

"Why didn't Susie stay in Washington?"

"Come on. You know she has her own mind!" He glanced at her, grinned, and hung up the phone.

The work-related car was driving at top speed. Once he reached the Interstate 64 sign with Williamsburg 23 miles, the anger build.

"I'm going to grab the son of a bitch by his neck…" Gibbs took a deep breath, paused. His hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles whiten as he ranted. "No, I'm going to get Susan out of harm's way, then I'm taking you two away from the house. No eyewitness accounts…"

"Sweetie…" Suzanne mumbled. Gibbs smiled; the pet name stuck. "I think you're too close to this case."

Gibbs explained. "My case, my lead. Ipso facto, attempted murder of a federal agent."

"But I wasn't murdered."

"I don't think I could handle losing you too…" Gibbs added, reaching for Suzanne's hand.

_I love you just because  
I love you just because  
Just because I do, my darling, you  
Emotions more than words can help me say  
I love you, baby, just because you're you  
Just because you're you_

"I know that." She acknowledged. Gibbs briefly looked in her eyes.

_You're a diamond in my mind, a treasure found  
A precious gem to me, you're nice to have around  
I'm so glad I took the path that led to this  
And it's amazin', loving you, I'm doin' things  
I never thought I'd do_

Gibbs concentrated on the traffic but thought of his quiet bride-to-be, how she captured his heart.

"What're you thinking about?"

_I don't know, there ain't no explanation  
Of why I'm sharin' love at last this way  
I won't try to work out all my reasons  
I'll use these words to simply say_

"How much I love you, Suzanne." Gibbs looked away for a few moments.

"I love you too, Sweetie."

JR and Susan were standing in the driveway when Gibbs and Suzanne arrived. He opened Suzanne's door and assisted her out of the passenger's side. The two looked in surprise and concern as she manipulated the crutches. Susan hugged her daughter and began to weep.

"Mom, I'm fine." Suzanne whispered, smiled. "This is just temporary."

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"At work." Susan answered. "If that is true."

"Susan, I know this is a shock…" Gibbs began. "Let's sit and talk about some of the inconsistencies…"

The five sat outdoors, determining the truth about Ted Echoles.

"I'm going to kill him." JR shook his head.

"I just can't believe…" Susan cried, wiping the tears away. "I'm implicated in killing my daughter?!"

"No one's blaming you, Mom." Suzanne whispered. "There's more to him than meets the eye."

"He was out-of-town two nights ago." Susan said, sipping from her glass. "Been taking off like that for a few months. I thought he was having an affair."

No alibi for his whereabouts.

"JR and I arrived back in town Sunday evening. Ted was packed, said he got called for a specialized detail in Philadelphia, asked me if I wanted him to mail the documents for me."

"They were mailed _in_ Washington." Gibbs revealed the envelope. "His thumbprint was found on a piece of tape."

"I put the deeds in the mail—signed receipt, licked the envelope. Susie needed the registration to put it on her insurance."

"Did you know he planned to sell the cars?"

"I told Ted the cars legally belonged to Suzanne and Solly about six months ago." Susan remembered.

"He was trying to sell Suzanne's car." Gibbs showed JR and Susan the information McGee acquired from his computer expertise.

"Were you having financial troubles, Mrs. Echoles?"

"No." Susan answered. "We kept our finances separate."

Moments later, Abby, Tim and Tony pulled in with the second car.

"My God!" Tony muttered. The family home was located in an affluent subdivision in Williamsburg along the Chickahominy River. The lawn was greener and thicker than most in mid May. The flowers Suzanne planted while home—tiger lilies—were prominent in the front yard, mixed with azalea bushes. "She lived here?!" There were visible from the backyard patio.

"You kids come in." Susan insisted, pointing at the younger agents. "I just made some lemonade." The three slowly walked up the driveway.

"Is this the same woman from the weekend?" Abby whispered.

"Spiked lemonade?" Tony suggested.

"Suzanne, can we see the cars?" Tim asked. It was the perfect diversion from Susan's suggestion. "Abby and I want to check them out, see if it's been tampered."

"Good thinking, Tim."

"Oh, sure." On her keychain was an alarm. It was one for her parents' home. She pushed the button for the garage.

"Come on, Tony." Susan called.

"Enjoy the lemonade." Tim snickered.

* * *

Tony began the first computer hardware check. His software expertise was from observing Tim.

"Found a way to trace him with Zheng Dao." Tony announced. "Correspondence emails from Dao to Echoles on work visas."

"Proves that Dao was just securing asylums for the girls." Gibbs said.

"The smoking gun is an email from Echoles to a local DC thug." He distributed a copy of the email to Gibbs and Suzanne.

"Title for '67 sent two days ago—payment for services rendered. Will receive $250k within 30 days." Suzanne read aloud.

"Susan, he took out a $250,000 insurance policy—pays double in accidental death."

"Oh, my God…" Susan was still surprised by the chain of events unfolding in sight. "How do we get him?"

"We wait." Gibbs said. The team waited for Echoles to call Susan. Her job was to stay calm, cool, and collected as Tim tracked the phone signal, checked the family laptop and Abby combed through the Karmann Ghia.

"I am on my way home from Philadelphia via Route 13." Ted replied. Silence came during the conversation.

"Oh, I can barely hear you, dear." Susan placed the call on speakerphone. "Now I can hear you."

Tim flashed the information from his screen. "He's outside on the Eastern Shore." He whispered.

"What's on your mind, Dear?"

"I just got a phone call from Suzanne's friend from work. She hasn't shown up in two days." Susan said.

He hesitated, then resumed.

Gibbs whispered. "Just keep him talking."

"Maybe she's on vacation." Ted suggested. "You know she's like Sol—always picking up and leaving."

"Maybe you're right." Susan responded. "She probably went out of town, celebrating her graduation."

"Don't worry about it." Ted assured Susan. "Listen, I'll be home after while. Love you."

"I need to take a shower." Susan hung up the phone. "I feel disgusting."

Abby joined the others on the patio, covered in oil.

"The brakes have been tampered." She informed.

"On my car?" Suzanne asked.

"No; on Susan's." Abby sighed. "His fingerprints—8 point match."

"The mother and the daughter?" Tony commented.

"The two key players—keeps from contesting the will." Gibbs answered.

"I also found in the glove compartment a forged signature on the original deed…and a marriage license." Abby continued, pouring a glass of lemonade and explaining how the devious plot tied as one, how Suzanne and Susan were intended victims.

"Marriage licenses usually bear a seal, a stamp about its legality."

"It doesn't have a stamp." Suzanne replied. "Mom, you're not married to this clown."

"He's a bigamist." Abby smiled. "There's a bright side to this, Mrs. McNamara. On the application, it asked for previous marriages. You circled widow, telling the truth. He lied about the divorce decree on his first wife, nullifying your marriage."

"So he's still married." Susan concluded. "Makes perfect sense. He owed back alimony."

"There's our motive." Gibbs said. "Susan learns she married a bigamist…she becomes incensed and testifies against him in court."

"Then he tries to silence Suzanne about what could become an expose of his behavior." Abby added.

Susan and JR looked inquisitively.

"She helped us with a case months ago—Chinese Embassy gathering." Gibbs shared.

"He was at the event." Susan remembered. "Since he was in DC, I asked him to check on you, Suzanne."

"Could be the one who let Dao know where Suzanne lived, who Suzanne was?" Tim mentioned.

"Wait a minute: your house was burglarized?!" JR said.

"Dao was sitting in the house, claiming he was set up."

"Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot, Suzanne!" JR yelled! "What is going on? We send you to Georgetown for law and your life's been threatened?"

"JR: I got her six." Gibbs held Suzanne's hand. "Just like you do."

"I'm not happy about any of this, Gibbs." JR sighed. "Okay, Gunny. What's the plan?"

"I got this, okay?"


	33. Omen (Conclusion)

Gibbs knew it wasn't happening again-not on his watch and not if he could prevent it. He lost the love of his life once. It was not going to happen again! For a few minutes, the group brainstormed. Time was of the essence. Suzanne was the one who came with the solution.

"Well, how about an older gentleman trying to buy the Corvair?" Suzanne suggested. "He didn't make you at the Embassy."

"As a matter of fact, I could call Ted." Susan suggested. "Ask him about someone stopping by?"

"Not bad…" Gibbs said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Gibbs asked.

"Leave it up to me." Susan simply dialed Ted's cellphone. "This will work." Two rings, and the conversation began.

"Honey, there's a gentleman here asking about Suzanne's Corvair." She mentioned. "Guess he saw it from the garage, started asking me questions."

"Really?" His voice was pleasant.

"He said it was for sale and offered to pay twice the amount. I told him the car's not for sale."

"Don't do that!" Ted screamed. He recognized the tone as very inappropriate, prompting Susan to question the intensity. He smoothed the tone.

"I mean…Honey, it never hurts to see how much. Tell him I'm on my way."

Susan hung up the receiver. "And there you go."

"Boss, he's in Yorktown." Tim informed. "Not a lot of time for setup."

"Mom, Abby and I can hang out in my bedroom." Suzanne proposed. "It is a perfect view of the garage."

"And we'll watch upstairs as well." Tim suggested.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll stay with you, Gibbs." JR said.

The plan was set.

* * *

Moments later, Ted drove parked on the side. The two waved above. Meanwhile, Abby studied Suzanne's old bedroom. It remained the same—gold drapes, burgundy walls, stuffed animals, and matching quilt on her double-sized bed with the Redskins logo. Susan kept the bedroom as it were before Suzanne attended William and Mary. Her sketches, manuals for various cars sat on her desk, along with textbooks.

"You can probably find a plaid skirt and white oxford in the closet, Abby." Suzanne said. "It's all I wore my senior year at the Academy."

"Suzanne in a Catholic Girl's outfit..." Tony whispered to McGee. "Bet she looked hot!"

On her dresser was a few portraits. The first was of Suzanne's senior class picture. She looked exactly the same, except her face was thinner and without glasses. The second was a group of girls-Suzanne included-wearing the Parochial outfits. Tony noticed.

"Wow..." Tim whispered. "Great legs!"

"Would you two stop!?" Suzanne whispered.

"It's like a time capsule." Abby whispered as she browsed through the belongings.

"It was high school." Suzanne Hanging on the door handle was a pink denim jumpsuit with a "Susie Mac" embroidered nametag. Her autographed Redskins Super Bowl XXIII poster was in a frame along with a football on her desk. Abby chuckled at the sports memorabilia.

"Stuff from when we lived in DC." Susan commented. "She went to Training Camp with her daddy; they all signed the poster."

"I've changed a little..." She said, sitting on the bed's edge. "Not that much."

"Cars and football—Susie loves both, just like her daddy." Suzanne smiled.

"My God, Suzanne! You are a Redskins fan?"

"Since I was three!"

The garage door opened, with Gibbs and JR appearing to discuss the car. It was loud enough to hear from both upstairs and from Ted's distance.

"I don't know much about the car, Sir." JR began. "My dad and sister worked on this car. He passed away about two years ago. My sister lives in Washington."

"Is it hers?"

"It belongs to me…" Ted interrupted. "Well, her mother and I." He extended his hand for a handshake. "Ted."

"Roy." Gibbs gave a firm grip. "I recognized the Corvair from an ad."

"It's not his to sell." JR replied. "It belongs to my sister, Susie."

"Susie asked me to sell the car." Ted whispered. "She's tired of it…"

"Tell me about the car…"

"This is a 1967 Corvair Corsa…"

"It's a '66, Jackass…" Suzanne muttered.

"Turbo charged, 110 motor, manual transmission, rebuilt engine…9,000 miles…" Ted continued.

"Very nice…" Ted opened the car for Gibbs to inspect the inside.

"I'm confronting him…right now." Suzanne informed Abby and Susan. "I can't do this."

"Let Gibbs handle it." Susan suggested. Her daughter was persistent. She hobbled down the stairs, using the crutches to move outdoors. Abby and Susan sighed, following her.

"Leather seats, 8 cylinders…" Gibbs muttered. "You're letting it go for $10,000?"

"My stepdaughter just finished graduate school. She needs to pay off her student loans."

"It's 6 cylinders." Suzanne with her crutches came outdoors.

"This is my stepdaughter, Suzanne."

"This is **_my_** car. It is not for sale."

"You signed the deed to me, Suzanne." Ted reached into his jacket pocket, holding a deed with what appeared to be Suzanne's signature.

"You forged my signature. I'd never sell the last car Daddy and I restored."

"All a misunderstanding…" Ted tried to assure Gibbs. "She was in a car accident recently. She doesn't remember anything."

"How did you know she was in an accident?" JR asked.

"Susan told me."

"No, Mom didn't." A moment paused, and Suzanne continued.

"You drove the car…" She whispered. "You were the witness…"

"Who's your mother going to believe? **_You?"_** Ted muttered. "Your mother hates you. You _can't _prove anything. That's circumstantial."

"No, I _love_ my daughter." Susan joined Suzanne. "We had a falling out over you."

"Susan…"

"That's right. Susan _McNamara_." She tossed copies of the insurance papers in his face. "You bastard! You tried to kill my child and then me?!"

"Guess what?" Gibbs said, flashing his credentials. "You're under arrest, and you're going away for a while."

"For what?" Ted smirked.

"For starters, arrest charges for attempted murder of a Federal Agent." He pointed at Suzanne.

"I was working undercover for NCIS."

"Attempted murder on Mrs. McNamara, bigamy, forgery, insurance fraud…shall I go on?" The handcuffs became tighter. Gibbs slammed his face onto his Charger car.

"By the way, that's not Suzanne's original title." Gibbs reached into his pocket with an envelope. "_This_ is her original title."

Gibbs patted Ted on his back and placed him into the police car. "We can also tie you to some international crimes too, Ted. I'm certain Zheng Dao would love to cooperate for a reduced sentence."

The case was finally over. Unfortunately, so was the short-lived marriage between Susan and Ted. JR suggested for Susan to spend time at Fort Hood; Suzanne's suggestion was mind-boggling.

"Why don't you stay with me in Washington for a while?" Suzanne said.

"Why don't I drive your Karmann Ghia back?" Susan volunteered. "After all, you need another car."

"Long as you don't strip the gears, Mom." Suzanne smiled.


End file.
